Snake Hatchling's Obsessions
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: Orochimaru's got a daughter. She's nothing like him & is madly in love with a medic. What will they do to right the wrongs of their pasts? I do not own anything in this except for the OC's! It's 4 years old, so it may pale compared to its sister fanfic.
1. Snake

Scroll One

"How do you stand the Akatsuki Macintoshes?" Sasuke yelled angrily, "They're so vexing!"

"How are the Macintoshes annoying? I find them quite calming," Renate argued doggedly.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid to get your precious pink tunic blighted!"

"Shut up, before I beat the infallibility out of you!"

"Make me you imperious Sheika!

"How in the world can you handle her Orochimaru-sama?"

"Well, Kabuto, you have to be firm but gentle with her. Not as gentle as the precarious Hyuuga girl, but gentle nonetheless. As for the firm side, you have to reiterate what you say, but eventually she listens. When you become a sensei you must be impartial, but don't let your punishments have dire consequences."

"Thank you for the advice. The Hyuuga girl's first name is Hinata, by the way. Is Renate really the heiress of your clan, sensei?"

"Well she's my only daughter, so she's duly the heiress of the Sheika clan. Well, daughter to the woman I married. The others… Well, that's how the Akatsuki made their money at the time."

"Holy cow! Renate beat Sasuke up so bad she turned him into a moor!"

"Orochimaru-sensei, what's a moor?"

"You should know that by now, Renate."

"Well, I kinda don't so could someone explain, please?"

"Allow me, Orochimaru-sensei. A moor is a wide open area, often with bogs."

"I'm still confused Kabuto-kun. What's a bog?"

"A bog is a marsh. How do you manage to be so self-possessed in public, but a time bomb in private, Orochimaru?"

"I don't know. I've been like that for as long as I can remember."

"How can you just say that and shrug? And stop saying words I don't know darn it!"

"Renate, if you'll calm down and stop yelling, I'll make you a deal. If you don't understand a word I say, just say the Japanese word for 'what'. If you beat someone else to a pulp, the writing's on the wall."

"What's that mean?"

"I know what it means! Can I explain it, dad?"

"**May**I explain it, and yes you may, Renate."

"Kabuto-kun, when someone says 'the writing's on the wall' they're basically saying 'destruction is imminent.'"

"Was?"

"Good grief Kabuto. You're turning my clan into human dictionaries."

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama."

"Imminent means likely to happen soon. By the way, that was a very good idea to use the German word for what, Kabuto-kun."

"Renate, you're a lifesaver. Thank you for the definition and compliment."

"You're welcome. Hey, Kabuto, I've got a question for you."

"Fire away, Ren-chan."

"OK, make that two."

"Still fire away."

"Ok, one, why are you calling me Ren-chan, and two, will you go out with me?"

"Renate, you filthy, miserable cur."

"Sasuke, shut up. To answer your question Renate, I'm calling you Ren-chan because girls that are as beautiful and novel as you are scarce in Otogakure. On that note, in any hidden shinobi village, not just sound. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I, um… That is… um…"

"Renate, how insecure are you? How much infirmity do you have even though you've been in your new habitation for a year?"

"Sasuke, shut up! Just shut up! You'll never understand how a kunoichi feels, never!"

"Nice going, Sasuke! You made the strongest kunoichi in Otogakure bawl her eyes out. I could tell by her tone of voice that she was really fervent about it, and she honestly meant it. If you don't shut up on your own accord I will endeavor to do it for you! Renate! Ren-chan, where are you? I want to talk to you!"

"You and Kabuto are too soft on her Orochimaru…"

"Kabuto's right, Sasuke. If you can't say anything nice to Renate, you need to keep your mouth shut. You need to learn to presume responsibility for your words and actions."

"Renate. Renate, may I come in please?"

"Go away! If Sasuke hasn't learned his lesson-"

"Renate please let me in. You want the answer to your second question don't you?"

"You - hic - interrupted me. That's - hic - exactly what I'm - hic - talking about."

"OK, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Please let me in Renate, please. Renate, I love you. Please let me in, please. Your answer is -"

"If your answer - hic-"

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes… not that - hic - it matters to you."

"Yes, it does matter. Renate, please emanate so that I may see thy beautiful face."

"And you're talking like that, why?"

"Hmmm…. How to put it? Your room is the east and you are the sun! Good night Renate-sama."

Two days later Renate is looking for Kabuto to get the answer to her question.

"Daddy, have you seen Sasuke and Kabuto-kun lately? I haven't seen them for two days."

"Don't worry Renate. They're young men; they can take care of themselves."

"Oh Kabuto, Kabuto, wherefore art thou Kabuto? If only you could change your name or I mine."

"I'll be whoever you want me to be. As long as you don't leave me to go off to some other boy, that is. It looks like we are quoting Romeo and Juliet again."

"Yes, it seems we are."

"You sound dulled. Are you all right?"

"It's just… Well, you and Sasuke were gone so long; it was really lonely and boring. I guess you could say the loneliness was from not talking to you and not tormenting Sasuke. Kabuto, it's been terrible without you. You know what; I'm going to ask again. Will you go out with me?"

"How could I say 'No' to the perfect kunoichi? Sigh… Renate, you get depressed over such little things. On that note, you get any emotion very strongly from such little things. I like that on the positive emotions but you go overboard on the negative ones, sweetheart. Please try to stay as calm as Orochimaru-sama when it comes to the negative emotions. By all means, get as crazy as you want when it comes to your positive ones, though. Sigh… I'll see you later, I'm going to bed."

Kabuto lay in bed thinking about when he and Sasuke were in the Land of Lakes. _Having to go to the Land of Lakes wasn't that bad, _he thought._ The worst part of it was Renate being excluded from the mission. _The scariest had been when a shuriken the size of Orochimaru-sama's ribcage had been unnecessarily thrown at him. The most thrilling had been when it careened at a very light tap from his kunai knife. Yet there had been thoughts of never seeing Renate again. Somehow, Sasuke could have sworn he'd seen his brother, Itachi, in the water. He remembered how Sasuke had shared his memories of Itachi massacring the Uchiha clan and telling him to kill his best friend so he could get the Mangekyou Sharingan. However after breaking his best friend's neck, thankfully not paralyzing him, Sasuke decided to acquire the power a different way.

"Kabuto, can you help me out here for a minute?" Sasuke's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Sure. What can I do you for?"

"The Village took a vote on who was going to be the next Otokage and Orochimaru wants us to tally up the votes."

"And we're voting why?"

"Otokage-sama had a hard time choosing between two candidates because they're pretty much at the same experience level. He had the village pick which person was better suited for the title of Otokage. Tell you what, let's split the votes between us and each of us will split our piles into candidate piles."

"So each of us will take our pile and put one person's name in one pile, and the other person's name in another?"

"Yup. OK?"

"OK."

Three days later Orochimaru is preparing to announce his successor's name to Otogakure.

"OK, Otogakure. Do you want to know who my successor is?"

"Yeah!"

"Spit it out you old geezer!"

"Can it, Zaku! Orochimaru-dono is still in his early thirties!"

"Would you lot shut up? I want to know who the second Otokage is!"

A hush fell over the crowd at Renate's yell.

"Thank you Renate. As I was saying the votes have been tallied by two of my students and the second Otokage is Sheika Renate!"

"What? That bossy-"

"Zaku, you don't want to finish that sentence!"

"Shut your trap, Kabuto!"

"Make me! I'll defend Renate-sama with my life! Even if it means putting an Otonin in a coma, I'll defend her!"

"What are you, her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"All of you, shut up!" A hush fell over the crowd, this time at Kimimaro's yell.

"Renate do you accept the rank, title and honor of Second Otokage?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-san, I do."

"Then if you'll come by my house later, I'll give you the kage robes."

"Of course, thank you."

"Okay, next item of business. Chunin exams. Genin, your jonin teachers will recommend you. Chunin, while the genin are at the Chunin exams, I'm going to hold an ANBU - black ops Exam. Genin and Jonin are going to the exams together. Genin may go back to their homes if they wish."

With quite a few of the genin leaving the assembly, there were calls of 'see you guys tomorrow!' and 'Congratulations, Renate-sama!' After about five minutes, it quieted down again.

"As I was saying to the Jonin, you must accompany your students to the Chunin exams. If you do not wish to go, you may assign an ANBU member to go in your stead. Failure to do so will result in your students' failure in the exam, and I know that you do not want that embarrassment. ANBU, if you are asked to step in, I want you to treat the Genin as if they were your own students. Chunin, the ANBU exam is an Otogakure only tradition. You may try as often or as little as you like, but you normally don't become a member of the ANBU - black ops on your first try, so I suggest you keep trying. The Chunin and ANBU are dismissed. Jonin, if you want to recommend your students for the Chunin exam, there are forms at the academy. You're dismissed."

After thirty minutes of 'goodbyes' and 'congratulations', Renate and Orochimaru went home.

"Renate, stay on your toes. If any other Shinobi village figures this out, they will kill you."

"Yes, Sir! Kabuto! Where are you? I want to talk to you."

"I'll leave you two alone, then."

"Thanks, dad! Kabuto-kun!"

"Yes? You called Renate-sama?"

"Kabuto, I've got a question for you. Not as the Otokage or as the Sheika clan heiress, mind you."

"OK. What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I…Wh-what? Are you…I mean…have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you asked sensei?"

"Have I asked him what?"

"Asked him permission to get engaged!"

"SHHH! Keep it down! No, I haven't. Why?"

"I'm not going to give you your answer until you do."

"I…OK. Daddy! Daddy, wo bist du?"

"Right here, why?"

"Daddy, can I get married?"

"What? Who the hell have you been seeing behind your squad mates' backs?"

"Yakushi, Kabuto."

"I… Oh, all right, since we already know the lad."

"Thank you, Oh, thank you, daddy! You won't regret it! Kabuto-kun! He said okay! Kabuto- kun!"

"Sigh…teenagers," Orochimaru says while Renate continues to yell.

"Kabuto-kun! Kabuto-kun where are you?"

"He's in the dojo, why?"

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. What's with all the noise? And why the hell are you looking for Kabuto?"

"Nii-kun go boom!"

"Holy crap, Kabuto! Don't do that!"

"Nii-kun! He said yes! Daddy said yes!"

"Yeah, I know, sensei told me."

"Yeah! We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite…"

"Renate, enough of the fighting dreamers!"

"Oh, come on Sasuke. Why do I gotta-?"

"Okay, enough bickering. Renate, let's leave Sasuke alone to his stupidity."

"OK!"

"You know you have a really wild split personality."

"And you have a serene one. What do you mean wild personality?"

"Well, you can be calm sometimes and others you can be as wild as a bijuu."

"That's bipolar for you! By the way, what's a bijuu?"

"One of the nine tailed demons, each ranging with a number of tails from one to nine."

"And there are nine demons?"

"Yes, I just said that. Now, you also can be sweet as can be but you can also be as blood thirsty as the Kyuubi. Do you even know what serene means?"

"Probably not."

"Serene means calm, peaceful, undisturbed."

"Oh, Okay!"

"Hey, uh, when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know, but we have to plan it out."

"Yeah we do. Hey, how about in October?"

"No we want to do it when there's nothing going on that month and dad's birthday is October 27th."

"Hmm . . . You're right. Let's see, August 12 is your birthday, so we can't do it then. December is Christmas, November is . . ."

"Nothing!"

"Yes there is. Thanksgiving"

"Bah, humbug. Who give a crap about that useless holiday?"

"Then there's February."

"Valentines Day"

"March."

"That might work. Let's make a list. Okay, so there's September, November, March and April. When else?"

"May and June"

"Mothers Day and Fathers Day. July would work too. When's your birthday?"

"Let's just have the wedding in November."

"Alright, works for me."


	2. Shedding Skins

Scroll Two

"Hey, Sound Five! I need you guys, and girl, to do me a favor."

"What is it now, Sasuke? Raising Renate-sama's bras on a flagpole?"

"Good idea, but no. I need you to get Renate to say that she's in love with Kabuto. Naruto didn't believe me when I told him."

"Me and my big mouth. Naruto as in Kyuubi Naruto of Konoha?"

"Yes. Try to catch her in the dojo, me and Naruto will be training there for the next three hours there."

"Will do, but you owe us for this! Especially if we get in trouble!"

"I know. Thanks! Naruto, Sakura, let's go train in the dojo."

Meanwhile, Renate and Kabuto are coming back from a mission.

"See you tomorrow, Renate-chan!"

"See ya!

"Sigh… You'd think a girl would learn."

"Learn what, Tayuya?"

"Her lesson on love, Renate-sama."

"Well, you seem fine to me."

"Sure, and you wanna know what?"

"What?"

"I'm not talking about me and Kimimaro. I'm talking about Sasuke and his numerous fangirls in Konoha."

"True, Tayuya. Too true. If there's a prize for rotten judgement; I guess we've already won that; No man is worth the aggravation; That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'; He's the Earth and heaven to you; Try to keep it hidden; Honey, we can see right through you; Girl, ya can't conceal it; We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh."

"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl; Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh!"

"You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up! When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad"

"No chance, now way! I won't say it, no, no!"

"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love."

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doin flips read our lips You're in love."

"You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it."

"Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love."

"Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.i"

"Hahah! Renate, you little wench! You just said it out loud without even trying or checking to see if you were alone!"

"Verbannung!"

"Ninja art: Soul Spitting Jutsu!"

"ARRGH! What in the world!" Renate yelled as her soul was split into equal halves based on personality. Half of her, which she thought was long dead, was very gentle and fragile. The other half was dominant, and very violent when angered. Sasuke used a reverse kuchiyose in an attempt to send the dominant personality to the other world, but attacked the timid half on accident. This, of course, angered Renate even more.

"Uragiri! Azamuki!"

"Uwaaah!"

"Yeah, you'd better run you idiot Uchiha!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Renate-baka's trying to kill me!"

"Liar! Liar! Let's see what you think if you-"

"Renate! Sasuke! That's enough!" _Good grief. These two are driving me crazy. Right now, I wouldn't mind if Konoha took Sasuke back._

"She started it!" "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it! Understand?"

"Yes, Orochimaru."

"Hai, jisama."

"Good. Renate, I've got another mission for you and Kabuto. I'll be giving it to you after you get married, though."

"Hai!"

Sure, enough, a week later, Renate was hurrying out of her wedding dress so she could go on the mission.

"Ugh! I hate wearing frilly dresses!"

"Then why'd you wear it, love?"

"I don't know, Kabuto-kun. I guess it's cuz Auntie wanted it to be all frilly. Hey! We could put this on a flagpole! That'd be funny!"_ That would be more than just funny. That'd be hilarious. I wonder what dad would think…_

"Renate did you hear me?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I said, we should forget about putting stuff on the flagpole and just go on the mission."

"Dad said we could take as long as we wanted. Besides, all we have to do is find some kid ninjas and bring them back."

"True, but still."

"All right. I'm back in the tunic, so let's go!"

"Wahoo! Bye Senpai!"

"Bye dad!"

"By you two! Be safe!"_ To a degree. Don't be _too _safe. I don't want them to have a kid yet, but at the same time, I think it would be good for them. Still, they might not be ready. Oh, well. We'll just have to wait and see on how well they do with all these little kids. Hmm. Wonder what Sasuke's doing at the flagpole. It's not time for one of the flag ceremonies._

"Hahahah. Let's see how the newlyweds like this! This ought to make them give me some respect. It's high time I got some respect around here."

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think this is such a good idea." _What if… what if Tsunade-sama catches us? Or Jiraiya-sama? Or worse – Orochimaru…_

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan! It's just for kicks and giggles. It's not like Renate and Kabuto will try to kill me for this. Orochimaru will probably just take it down before they get home anyways." _He probably won't even know it was me and Sakura. Well, if he does figure it out, I'll take all the rap. I don't want Sakura-chan to feel his wrath. I've already had enough of that, & I don't want her experiencing it._

"Okay. But don't blame me if Orochimaru tries to kill me."

"He won't. I'll take full blame for it. I know what it's like when he's angry, and I can take it. You probably can't though. Heck, even Naruto or Kakashi-sensei probably wouldn't be able to take it."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Let's go back inside before we get caught."

"Good idea. You first."

"What's the name of the girl with pink hair and the flute?"

"Tayuya. Why?"

"She's on her way."

"Don't worry. Just be polite. If she asks where we were, we'll just tell her we've been running laps around the base."

"Okay."

"Sasuke."

"Hey, Tayuya."

"Who's this and where the hell have you been?"

"This is one of my Konoha teammates. We ran a couple laps around the base. Why?"

"Orochimaru-sama was looking for you."

"Alright. Come on, Sakura-chan." _wait for it… wait for it… Huh. I thought for sure Tayuya was gonna figure out that we were at the flagpole the whole time. Oh, well._

"Hey, Kimimaro-kun! Sound five! Are we gonna go on this mission or not?" _What the hell was Sasuke thinking? I don't like the look on his face. Oh, crud. He's up to something, I know it! But what?_

"Tayuya! Tayuya! You think she's okay?"

"Quit worrying, Kimimaro. She's probably just thinking about the mission. Here, give me a -"

"He's up to something."

"Blowhorn. Wait… who's up to something?"

"Sasuke. He had the devilish look on his face when he was supposedly coming back from running. At least, that's what he claimed."

"Come on, we may as well go figure out what he's up to. He may have followed Jirobo and his big mouth and put Renate-sama's bras on the flagpole."

"And that is exactly what that little runt did. Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama! You might want to look at this!"

"Look at what, Kidoumaru?"

"Sasuke's handiwork. We're at the flagpole."

"What are you - oh. Sasuke!"

"Aye? Where are you?" _Geez. Oh, man. He's at the flagpole and saw the bras. Wonder what he thinks. _

"Sasuke, Get your butt out to the flagpole! NOW! TSUNADE!"

"Did I do something wrong, Orochimaru?"

"You, no. Sasuke, yes. Do all of the Konoha girls have all of their bras? And before you ask, Sasuke put bras on the flagpole."

"Ah. Yes, we do. Apparently one - or some - of your kunoichi is or are missing bras."

"Thank you. SASUKE!" _ Where the hell is that boy? Wait'll I get my hands on him!_

"Uh, Orochimaru. Don't you think that Sasuke will want to avoid you for a while? I mean, you _are_ kinda mad. I wonder… whose bras are on the flagpole?"

"I've got an idea. I just hope I'm wrong."

"Renate's?"

"Most likely. He's got a vendetta against her for who knows why."

"Orochimaru-sama all of Renate-sama's bras are gone, and she only took one spare with her."

"You called Orochimaru?"

"Whose bras are on the flagpole? Tell me. Now!"

"Geez, chill out, Orochimaru. It wasn't even Renate's bras. It was Hyuuga Hinata's."

"I doubt it. According to Tsunade, all the Konoha girls have all of their bras. Renate's bras are all missing."

"Did you stop to think that she took them with her?"

"Yes, and I even had Tayuya check with her. She didn't take them, and they're not in her room. The only other place they could be is the laundry, which is originally your chore. Demo, they're on the flagpole, so you _can't _be doing laundry now, can you?"

"Neyeh, Orochimaru."

"Well?"

"Alright! Alright! I put Renate's bras on the flagpole. So what? What's the harm in a little fun with her clothes when she's not around? It's not like I was summoning brown recluses in her tunics again."

"True. You'll have to do a lot of begging to make sure she doesn't know about this. It's either that, or you can face her wrath when she gets back."

"Would my going to Konohagakure change anything if you were training the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?"

"I'm sure he'd be much better behaved than you. Tsunade, what do you think?"

"That's his decision, not mine. We'll have to ask him next time we see him."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oi, Renate. What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That, in the abandoned train car, or whatever that rust bucket is.

"IDK. Oh. That would be a kid, and by the looks of it, a genin at age 5. Wow. Didn't think it possible."

"Not a very good one. I'd guess a beginner. What's your name, kid?"

"Minoru. Minoru Umino. My brother… is he… is he still alive?"

"Brother? Wait… Umino…Kabuto-kun, where have we heard that before?"

"Konohagakure's chuunin, Iruka Umino. Ex-mentor to Naruto-kun and myself, his parents died fighting the Kyuubi. But, seeing how this kid is five and Iruka's parents died about fourteen years ago, I don't see how it's possible. You said your brother's in Konoha? Iruka right?"

"Yes, Iruka is my brother. Mom and dad came here when they were injured. They didn't want to die, and they didn't want to upset Nii-san. They… they died when the snow ninja tried to kill me. I was two. They… they…"

"It's all right. Where have you been staying if your parents have been dead that long?"

"Yiruma ne-chan's house. Follow me."

"You think it's a trap?"

"Kabuto-kun, I can tell he's not lying about this. Come on, or I'll leave you behind. Wonder if they've got heating…"

"Just a little farther, ninja-senpais."

"Minoru! Minoru, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Yiruma. I brought two ninjas with me. They're from - uh, where are you from?"

"Otogakure, in the land of Rice Fields."

"Wow. You traveled this far for a mission. But… that means the snow ninja must have payed you to kill us."

"The snow ninjas payed some Konoha shinobi, who just so happen to be dead."

"Kabuto-kun! How about we take them to Otogakure? Then the snow ninja get what they want, and we get the reinforcements we want!"

"Renate-chan, you are a genius at coming up with win-win situations in times like these."

"Isn't that one of the reasons you married me?"

"Well yeah. That and you're the only girl I've had eyes for."

"Wow. Back to the previous conversation. How exactly did your parents get here, Minoru?"

"My parents payed Snow Shinobi to bring them here. I don't even know what my brother looks like. I want to see him. I'm tired of living in snow. Looking at a bunch of Rice Fields would be better than looking at endless snow."

"You're right Minoru. What do you think, Koyuki?"

"I don't know, Yiruma… What if something happens?"

"We won't let anything happen. Besides, we'll take Minoru to Konohagakure to live with his brother, while you girls will come to Otogakure with us. How's that sound?"

"I don't want to leave them. They're like sisters to me."

"Alright, then forget Konoha. Let's go, before I freeze to death."

"Hai."

"Okay. But can we at least pack what things we have?"

"Right. Sorry, got ahead of myself. How long do you need?"

"Five minutes, ten tops."

"You have ten minutes, then. In the meantime, I shall be hunting, or rather, fishing."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

"Geez. It's been ten minutes, and all I've caught is small fries."

"That's because fishing requires patience, love."

"Oh, hey. Speaking of love…"

"Not yet. Not until all three of them are in a separate room from us. Maybe we should rent a couple rooms once we get to the Land of Waves…"

"No. Naruto made friends there didn't he? We'll just say that we were also under Gato's rule. Then they'll have to accept us."

"True. Maybe we _should _let them rest and while they rest then we can have our fun. Or we could just say it's training specially for Jonin. Then Minoru can't interfere. How's that for plans?"

"Alright. I've made up my mind. We get these three to dad, then have our fun."

"Whatever makes you happy, Renate."

"Okay, Naruto. Let me get this strait. You're willing to train under the jerkwad known as Orochimaru, in exchange for me going back to Konoha?"

"Yeah. Like I've said a million times, I'd do anything to get you back to Sakura-chan."

"I get Sakura, and you get whoever the hell you want."

"But I want Sakura-chan…"

"I get Sakura-chan. Otherwise, no dice."

"Naruto, I'd go with giving up Sakura."

"What?"

"That's not exactly _your _decision, Jiraiya. However, we will have to wait on this. I'm sure Sasuke will have plenty of fun avenging his clan."

"Sure, Sure."

Two days later, Renate and Kabuto get back from their mission.

"Oi! Dad! Sasuke-baka! We're back!"

"In here, Renate!"

"Hey, cool! What's this?"

"This would be my latest training method. Sasuke only. You just got back right?"

"Aye. What about it?"

"I'll let Sasuke tell you."

"Tell me what? Tell me what?"

"Have him tell you. I'm not saying, and neither is anyone else. On my orders, of course."

"Sasuke! SASUKE-BAKA!"

"What, what? Who - . Oh, it's you. What did I do wrong in the two minutes you've been back?"

"IDK. You tell me. Dad implied that you did something to drive me nuts while I was gone."

"Oh, yeah, that. Don't freak. I put your bras on the flagpole for kicks and giggles."

"You _what_?"

"Hey, hey, chill out. I washed them afterwards. So what are your plans now that you're married?"

"Have kids, using the obvious method; kill my foster parents and kill Gannon. Not necessarily in that order. Why?"

"Just curious. Huh. It's ironic."

"What's ironic?"

"He's talking about how we got back at twilight."

"Oh, yeah. Which reminds me, we need to get these three to dad."

"Yeah. We also need to get inside. I get the feeling that we're being watched. Senpai! Mission accomplished! We persuaded three to come back with us!"

"Well done, Kabuto, Renate. I'll take them from here."

"No experiments?"

"Heheheh. Of course no experiments, silly Renate. That is of course, your decision since you found them."

"Alright. Well, me and Kabuto-kun will be in our room if you need us. I advise you knock before entering."

"Hahah. I know that look anywhere. Have fun, you two, but promise me you won't pull an all-nighter."

"We promise!"

"Sigh…hormones." _Makes me wonder how I resisted._

"Oh, man. What a night."

"How was your night, Renate?"

"Fine, I guess."

"What? Explain. Does this go with your plans?"

"Yes, it does. Sound five, you know the background to this, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what to do.

"Hai, Renate-sama."

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning. And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. - It scared me out of my wits - A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me! … I was once the most mystical girl in Otogakure. When the Dennings betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse has made each of them pay. But one stupid bitch got away! Foolish Jenny, beware, Renate's awake!"

"In the dark of the night evil will find her! In the dark of the night just before dawn!"

"Revenge will be sweet When my curse is complete!"

"In the dark of the night"

"She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell! As the pieces fall into place - I'll watch her crawl into place! Sianara, Jenny, you bitch, farewell!"

"In the dark of the night terror will smite her!"

"Terror's the least I can do!"

"In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh!"

"Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real."

"In the dark of the night"

"She'll be through!"

"In the dark of the night Evil will find her"

"Find her!"

"Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true."

"Doom her!"

"'Mother', here's a sign - It's the end of your line!"

"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night…"

"Come my minions! Rise for your mistress! Let your jutsus shine! Find her now! Aye, fly ever faster!"

"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night…"

"She'll be mine!ii"

"Wow. That sounds fun, Renate."

"Thanks. By the way, nice job on the bass, Jirobo."

"Thank you. Uh, do you really mean all those thing in the song. About your foster mom?"

"But of course!"

"And aside from the nightmare"

"If you really must know, dad… Perfect. In every way."

"Tell that to your fiancée - excuse me, husband. Still can't believe the fact that my little girl is married."

"Yeah, well. That would take some getting used to. So, am I still a Sheika or am I a Yakushi now?"

"Sheika of course. Why would I force my name on someone whose clan only has her and her father? Might I add, I didn't think your night went that well."

"Yeah, well. It did. Good points, nonetheless. So what are we going to do with Minoru, Yiruma and Koyuki?"

"Let them train under Guren. Koyuki isn't old enough, so Yuukimaru will be training with the Yiruma and Minoru in her stead."

"Good idea."

"So, how are we going to do this, Senpai? Konoha _did_ seal the Sanbi for us. Kirigakure just stole the scroll."

"Yeah, dad. Maybe if we gave them Sasuke back, then we can get the Sanbi Jinchuuriki."

"How are we supposed to get the Sanbi Jinchuuriki from Kirigakure to Konohagakure?"

"Uh… I actually don't know."

"Hmmm… maybe we could steal them for ourselves. Then Konoha won't be able to get Sasuke back. Although I wouldn't mind having Naruto-kun for a teammate instead of Sasuke-baka."

"True, but then how would we get Naruto-kun? Perhaps we could use this for Yuukimaru's first ninja mission. It would be A Ranked, but I'm sure he'll manage. After all, pawns must be sacrificed."

"Not a bad idea. After all, Guren will protect him because she thinks of him as a little brother."

"True. Have at the Ogre! Or, er, Sanbi!"

"I presume you heard all of that. Guren."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I'll tell them and we'll be on our way."

"Excellent."

"Renate. Renate, can you hear me?" _Was I too late? Did something go wrong? Is she … are they … Dead? _"Renate? Renate, honey, can you hear me?" _Oh, man. I wish she would at least do something to let me know that she's alive. Moan, murmur, twitch. Anything would be better than this…_

"Kabuto…kun? Moan…"

"Renate! You're okay! Thank heavens you're okay! You had me worrying that you had died!"

"Me?…Dead?" _Ugh. My body's a mess! What happened to me? I can't even move! How long was I out, I wonder…_

"Does it… still hurt? I can heal your body to stop the pain if it does."

"Not…really. Okay, yeah, it hurts. But… that's not the point. What happened? I remember a wave of pain and then…"

"You did it. You … You're freaking out. Is something wrong?"

"I did it… Wait… I did it. Oh, no. Oh no…" _Oh my gosh… My baby! Where is my baby? Is Sora be a boy or a girl? Thank heavens we went with a name that can be both… This is bad. This is very bad!_

"Calm down, Sora's okay. Senpai has him."

_Whew. That answered all three of my questions. How does he do that? Not to mention how he just dazzles me out of nowhere and calms me down when I'm about to kill someone. _"But, that means…How long was I…?"

"You were out for three days. You had us all worried sick. Even Sasuke was a little upset when Sora was born. Of course, he was just worried about his sleeping habits, what with the first baby in the base and all." _Jerk. I wonder if I should get Senpai in here? Oh, wow. Speak of a Sheika devil and that devil shall appear._

"Kabuto, is she..?"

"Dad!" _Man, am I glad to see him! I just wish I could hold my own son. _

"You're awake! How do you feel, sweetie?"

"Tired. Three days? … How did you manage?" _How _did_ they manage? _

"Well, love, we kind of did it the old fashioned way."

"As in…strip me and then feed the baby; Is that it?"

"Uh…Yeah, that's pretty much how I did it."

"You? But - "

"Kabuto wouldn't let me. His only defenses were that you were _his _wife and that Sora was _his _son." _Interesting. She's not even the least bit upset about any of this. I just hope she stays awake next time. If there _is _a next time._

"Hn. So, do I get to hold my son or not?"

"Ah, yes. Actually, I'm a Kage Bunshin. The real one is outside the door. Here."

"Dad!"

"I'm still here."

"Can I hold him now?"

"Yes. Careful, I can tell you're still weak from childbirth. Easy, easy. If you get tired, hand him to Kabuto."

"Alright. Hey, sweetie. I've waited a long time to see you, you know that?"

"Heheh." _Amazing. She jumps right into the mother role - doesn't even have to try! Now matter how many children she'll have, she'll be a fine mother for all of them._

"Waah! Uwaah!"

"Uh-oh. Someone's hungry."

"I'll leave the three of you alone, then."

"Okay. Oh, and dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"Love you, too. Kabuto-kun. Are you going to leave or not."

"Renate! I've been undressing you and dressing you to feed Sora, and this is what I get? How cruel…"

"I was joking, geez. Although, I do still need help on the dressing and undressing part. Please?"

"Yeah! Talk about motivation to stay!"

"Hey, not _that_ undressed. Just enough so that I can feed Sora."

"I know, I know. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Do not, Renate."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Would you rather have me say that I love Sora more than I love you?"

"No."

"Thought not. Love you more than you love me. Sora's in third, by the way. Heeheeh."

"Makes me wonder how we're each other's half."

"Makes dad wonder that, too."

"Let's make that our next thing on our to-do list, okay?"

"Okay! Then after that, can we aim for a girl?"

"Shh! Sigh…alright. But _after_ we ask Senpai, okay?"

"Works for me. Hey, dad? I know you're listening. I gots a question."

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to get one of my friends to come to Otogakure and be my adopted sister?"

"Of course you are. Why?"

"There's a girl my age in Tahlequah, Oklahoma who wants to be a ninja. She already figured out her kekke genkai and everything."

"Ah, yes. Akamaru-san. So, what's her profile look like?"

"Right here."

Name: Uchiha - Hyuuga Emily (ten tails)

Birthday: July 28

Future Name: Ten Tailed Kageskage

Hobbies: Perfecting new justu (kage chidori) (rinngekage chidori) (rinnge byakku sharingan) (chakra sheild [aura sheild])(aura sphere)... Watching people trying to get past her chakra sheild... Battling Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma (prefferably all at once) (going on missions)

Dislikes: "Going wolf", Messing things up, Orochimaru.

Likes: Shikamaru, Don't cry (naruto song)

Hopes and dreams: To become Kageskage and finally be able to control her full wolf form.

"Interesting. Well, they won't let us go back _there_ yet. Not until your foster parents are out of jail, or even _in _jail for that matter. However, I will have you go get her as soon as they allow it."

"Wahoo! Akamaru nechan, here I come!"

"Well, we'd best get started on Kagegakure."

"Hai!" _We should combine Konoha and Otogakure to be Kagegakure. It's only fair if neither village keeps their name or leader. This is the best way, I just know it!_

i I own no music in these fanfics! This was "I won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules.

ii In the Dark of the Night off of Anastasia. I tweaked the lyrics b/c I was mad at mom


	3. Mothering Snake

Scroll Three

"Mom! Mom! Guess what tomorrow is?"

"I don't know, Sora. What day is it?"

"His birthday."

"No, dad!"

"Kabuto, quit torturing him"

"I know Renate-chan. I'm just playing with him."

"Mom, I wanna go with Sora!"

"What? What are you two talking about?"

"Tomorrow's my entry into the Ninja Academy!"

"What! Already?"

"It seems like just two days ago that I gave birth to Sora. For Onichikimi, it's yesterday."

"And to think we're expecting a fourth child."

"Don't remind me."

"Sensei!"

"Grandpa!"

"Hey kids. What's all this I hear about Sora going into the Academy? And where's Otomaru?"

"He's still in his crib."

"Well, I'm off. I gotta go to work."

"Bye, dad! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Sora, Oni. By Ren-chan."

"Bye, love you helmet-boy."

"Love you, too. Okay now I really have to leave. Bye all!"

"Bye!"

"Mom, why does dad call me Oni when my name is Onichikimi?"

"It's a nickname, Honey."

"What's a nickname?"

"A shortened version of someone's name. It can also be a random name to do with personality."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks, mom!"

"Waaaah! Mommy! Daddy!

"Coming Otomaru!"

"I can't believe niisan is going into the Academy tomorrow."

"Me neither, but look at it this way. He's five years old so he gets to go in tomorrow. In a year you'll be going, in three years Otomaru is going, and in five years your newest sibling will be going."

"Mom thinks it's gonna be a boy but dad thinks it's gonna be a girl."

"It doesn't matter, so long as your dad is there for your mom. Mine wasn't, and I'm an only child. Have they thought about the name at all?"

"If it's a girl, they're naming her Momo. If it's a boy, they're naming him Momiji."

"What if it's twins or triplets?"

"What's twins and triplets?"

"Twins is where there are two babies inside your mommy at the same time. Triplets is one more than twins."

"I dunno."

"I dunno for what your mother's gonna do for more than one child?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wanna go to the academy."

"I might be able to give you a tour, but I can't get you into the classes."

One week later we find Renate in a strange building.

White. Pure white. _Where am I? _She thought.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Wh…where…am I?"

"Otonin Hospital. You don't remember anything do you?"

She strained to remember. She remembered a wave of pain and her vision getting blurry. She remembered her father telling her "It's all right. It's gonna be okay. Kabuto and Tsunade are on their way now." Another wave of pain and darkness.

"I remember waves of pain but that's it."

"Yes, well that is … uh…"

"What? Do I have an oxygen mask on? Two IV's? What?"

"Heh… uh…Triplets. It was triplets, Renate-chan."

"T- t - triplets?"

"Yes, Renate, triplets. Any names yet baby machine?"

"Baby machine? Renate carries them, not me."

"Hey!"

"Sasuke, I'm warning you now. If you provoke my daughter, her husband, or any of their children, you're in for a world of hurt."

"Dad!"

"Momma!"

"Hey, kiddo! What are you doing out of school, Sora?"

"We came to visit you! Itachi - sensei says I have another younger brother and sister."

"Sisters, Sora, sisters."

"No way! What are their names?"

"I'm off. Later Losers!"

"Later unintelligent Uchiha!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I hate you!"

"Fork it, fatty!"

"Why you…!"

"Let it go, Renate."

"What's their names mom?"

"I'm going to keep Sasuke occupied by assigning him a team of genin since a jonin was killed yesterday. Later! Good luck!"

"Bye, dad! Arigato!"

"What's their names, mom?"

"Hn? I don't know. I just woke up today honey."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's OK. How about we use the original idea of Momo and Momiji?"

"I like that but what about the youngest daughter?"

"She's Momo. The older daughter is Aayame."

"Aayame as in Aayame Sohma, the snake jyuunshi? Aayame as in Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yes, Kabuto! The first one!"

"Okay, OK, calm down. No reason to get all jumply."

"Jumply?"

"Whatever! You know what I mean."

"Yeah but Sora might not."

"True. Sorry, Sora."

"It's okay. Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you gonna stay here?"

"I'll come home when Tsunade lets me."

"Oh. Okay."

"So why did Itachi-san let you out of class?"

"He said that since it was a family emergency, I should go to the hospital. Otomaru and Onichikimi are supposed to be on their way but…"

"That's all right, Sora. Why don't you go back to class; after all, the less class you miss, the better - especially if you want to become a ninja before you are a double digit."

"Yes ma'am. Arigatou!"

"You're welcome! Sigh… kids."

"That's our boy."

"Yes, he is. I wonder which one is going to turn out to be a pervert when they grow up."

"Renate!"

"What? There's always either a gay/lesbian child or a pervert in any family where there is more than one child. Look at me. I grew up with two older foster brothers and I'm the only perv."

"How did you get stuck with them?"

"Dad gave me to my godmother when I was a baby. The arrangement was that she would give me back when he knew he could take care of me. They, unfortunately, locked me in a cellar like closet and broke bones daily. I was also bitten by 100 brown recluses and a black widow. I learned the spider types and quantity from Tsunade. She says I'm lucky to be alive. Oh, and my godmother gave me to my foster parents because she couldn't take care of me."

"Who the hell was your godmother?"

"Tsunade, and don't talk like that."

"I always talk like this when I'm pissed."

"And you were telling me to calm down. You, Kabuto Sheika, are pathetic."

"I can't believe we still act like newlyweds fresh from our honeymoon, even in front of the kids. We are so immature."

"Yes, we are immature."

"I can't believe we act like kids even though we're 22 & 23."

"I know."

"Hello, all."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama."

"Well, Renate, how do you feel?"

"Now that I've been awake for thirty minutes chatting with Sasuke, dad, Sora and Kabuto-kun, I feel fine. Well, almost. I got dizzy when I sat up too fast and when I stood up. But other than the dizzy spells, I'm fine."

"The dizzy spells are pretty much being caused by your medicine. IV, kiddo, IV."

"Amazing. The only thing that can scare Otogakure's strongest kunoichi is a needle."

"Wrong. I'm scared of losing my family, Kabuto. I'm scared of losing you, dad, Sora, Onihcikimi, Otomaru, Aayame, Momiji, and Momo. IV's don't scare me, but losing my family does. I love you Kabuto. I love my clan more than words can describe."

"Even more than your own life?"

"Even more than my own life."

"Okay! You're good to go!"

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama!"

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama!"

"Renate, you are so contentious when you're around Sasuke. And yet you're genial around Kabuto and amiable around Orochimaru."

"I know; I'm a walking psycho."

"You are not psycho. You just happen to have mood swings along with a little bipolar disorder to boot."

"So what about my blood-lust to kill Gannon?"

"That was because he massacred your clan when your father was at the academy. Not to mention he slaughtered your mother. We still can't find her corpse. Might I add you already killed him. He was the one forced your grandmother slaughter her own clan. That's why he took the rap for it. That and it took two ANBU Black Ops members just to keep Orochimaru alive."

"It took two ANBU Black Ops members just to keep dad alive?"

"That's right."

"Then I'm gonna try even harder to restore the clan."

"Don't try too hard. You'll kill yourself if you have too many kids. You're already pushing it as it is. Let them grow up a little before you try to have some more kids, okay? That goes for both of you."

"Yes ma`am."

"Never!"

"Sigh…Renate, you're hopeless. Anyhow, you're discharged. But I want you on extra strict bed rest when you get home. Understand?"

"Hai!" _Maybe things will work out. Just maybe things'll work out,_ Renate thought,_ It might take ten days, it might take twenty years but it'll all work out in the end. I know it will, especially with Daddy being first Otokage and me being Second._


	4. On the Prowl

Scroll Four

"Mom, why won't Zaku-sensei let me train with Sora nii-kun?"

"I don't know, Oni. Has Otomaru tried training with you and Sora?"

"Zaku sensei says I should be training with my teammates."

"Then screw that idiot Zaku! It's your training, sweetie, you train with whoever you want. How else do you think your father and I met, married and had ten children?"

"Your sensei let you train with him?"

"Right you are, Oni. Right you are. Keep in mind my father taught me but he was still twice as amiable as Zaku. Zaku and Sasuke are very, very contentious, even right after they wake up."

"What's all this about Zaku?"

"Oh, hey Kabuto."

"Hi dad. Zaku-sensei won't let me train with my family but Dosu-sensei and Kin-sensei will let Otomaru and Sora train with family."

"I've had enough of Zaku's crap! First, he insulted your mother and I when she became second Otokage, now this! Wait'll I get my fist in his face!"

"What'd Zaku sensei do now?"

"Welcome home, Aayame, Momiji, Momo. He won't let Oni train with her family."

"That's not fair!"

"Kabuto! Otokage-sama has a new mission for you!"

"Coming, Kisame! Bye, all. Love you!"

"Love you too dad!"

"Love you too Kabuto-kun! How you kids manage a chorus like that, I will never know."

"Mom, when are you and dad gonna have another kid?"

"I don't know, Momo."

"Mom! I want a younger brother!"

"Welcome home Hatori, Shigure, Rin, Kagura. How was your first day back at the day care?"

"Mom, when are you gonna have another kid?"

"I don't know, Rin. Sora is ten and is going to the Chunin exams. Oni and Otomaru are ninjas even though they aren't going to the chunin exams."

"Hey, all. I have good news and bad news."

"Hey, dad. What's the good news?"

"Bad news first, Renate. The kids are to stay inside until we get our hands on the rogues in the country. All of them are Leaf rogues and all five of them were ANBU. Well, we think they were. They were dressed like ANBU, but it was probably a disguise."

"Okay, you heard Orochimaru, kids. Get and stay inside until I tell you it's safe to come back out."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, Renate, you're hiding something."

"Okay, I'll spit it out but only if you promise not to tell."

"Cross my heart, hope to survive sticking a kunai to each eye."

"Come in my room."

"Okay, What's up?"

"Okay, no one's eavesdropping. I think I'm pregnant again."

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant again. What's your good news?"

"I…Oh that. One of the rogues lost their mask in the fight. Sakon and Ukon claim that the rogue looked like an older version of you with brown eyes. Kimimaro says that two of the others mentioned Sasuke and Itachi, while one of the younger ones mentioned us. I'm not sure, but I think the ones that mentioned Sasuke and Itachi are their parents. Tayuya thinks that the older version of you is your mother and the younger one was your brother and the youngest was either Sasuke's or your sister."

"Then why did you let them go?"

"They defeated the Sound Five with a very vivid genjutsu."

"An illusion beat the Sound Five?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Either the Sound Five are idiots or those rogues are good."

"I'm going with the latter. In the meantime I'm going to inject the Sheika kekke genkai into sixty-five orphans without one. Later."

"Sixty-five? Are you insane? And what the hell is a kekke genkai?"

"Yes, sixty-five, No, I'm not insane and a kekke genkai is a bloodline limit or ability. The Uchiha kekke genkai is the Sharingan. The Sheika kekke genkai is to extend our body parts and with extreme emotions, a different color chakra comes out in the form of a bijuu. Kaguya, Kimimaro is the last of his clan and he is able to manipulate his bones, so that ability will most likely turn into a kekke genkai. Besides, I already went through this with them and the sixty-five that stayed are willing to die trying to get into a clan with a strong kekke genkai. The process should only take a few weeks, two months tops. If you're quite finished, then I'll be off. Bye!"

"Bye! Come back when you're done!"

"Renate-sama! We have the fake ANBU - black ops members!"

"Great! Well done, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Kabuto-kun! How'd you do it?"

"Itachi and Sasuke convinced them with the Sharingan. Turns out two of them actually were Sasuke and Itachi's parents. And the other three were your mother and siblings!"

"Cool! Dad went off to Amashi's hideout so he could inject sixty-five kids with the Sheika kekke genkai. Okay, kids! You can come out now!"

"Yay!"

"How do they create a chorus like that?"

"Renate nechan? Konohamaru-kun?"

"Sora? Nii-kun?"

"Yes! Finally a familiar face!" He yelled as he tore is mask off. "This shorty is Onichikimi, our sister. Rumor has it that she is a miniature of dad like you are of mom."

"Wow! She sure as heck does! I think we should just call her Oni-chan and stick to calling you nii-kun! My son will be the Sora in the family. I named him after you, you know. Kabuto-kun can be niisan."

"Holy crap! Orochimaru!"

"Hey, all! I'm back! Welcome home, Sora, Oni, Kana. How was the twenty-six year vacation?"

"Horrible snake. We were on the run from tracker ninja most of the time."

"Wow that does sound horrid. Oh, Renate, this is your mother."

"My mom? You're my mom? Unbelievable."

"Hey guess what? Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi are getting married."

"No way! To each other?"

"What? Ew, no! Sasuke is marring Hayete Gekko's niece, Jazmin. Itachi is marrying Ikari and Gaara is marrying your Tenten friend. You know, Haku's twin sister."

"Sweet. Thanks for the info niisan. I'm gonna get a long mileage out of this one."

"Huff…pant…" Tayuya ran up to Renate two days later.

"What's up Tayuya?"

"…Atuko…san…killed…Kana…sama…"

"WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL SHRED HIM! I'LL-"

"Renate, calm down!"

"Calm down…CALM DOWN! How can I calm down! Do you WANT me to go into my Sheika Jinchuuriki form? Where's Atuko? What's his punishment?"

"He…was…uh, well…he was kicked out of the village. Orochimaru-sama looked like he really wanted to kill him. Sasuke said it was a miracle that Atuko wasn't killed then and there. He also said that if Atuko was found in the country again, it was free for all on who killed him. Scary for Atuko, huh?"

"Yeah, especially since I'M gonna be the one to kill him. Thanks for the info, Kabuto-kun!"

"What about your brother and sister, Renate? And more importantly, what about our children?"

"They have their fathers, don't they?"

"W-wait! Ren-chan! You can't kill him until he's in the country after he's left it! Sigh…"

Thirty Minutes Later Orochimaru is looking for Renate and approaches Kabuto to find her whereabouts.

"Kabuto, I've got something I need to tell you."

"Orochimaru-Senpai! Of course, what is it?"

"Why don't you just call me Senpai? Just to make it easy. After all you are my son-in-law. Have you seen Renate? Atuko is back in the country in an attempt to get his things. Do you know where she is? She's the best candidate for the job since she has a major grudge against him."

"She ran off to kill him half an hour ago. At the rate she was running she'll have him caught, killed and be back in Otogakure in an hour."

"Well, that's not a shocker. All right then, I'm off to give Sora his first shinobi mission. The older Sora, that is. I believe you are calling him Nii-kun? All that aside, Kana is not Renate's biological mother. Renate and Kana are only related through my marriage with Kana. Renate's biological mother's name is Tsuku Yomi."

"Yes, we are. I…had no idea."

Meanwhile Renate is fighting Atuko and has just stabbed him in the leg.

"AUGH! You…you…you bitch."

"Hark who's talking Mr. I-kill-any-kunoichi-that-won't-have-sex-with-me. You killed my mother and now it's your turn to die. Not to mention you're a J-rank felon. Say bye-bye, and tell me how you want to die."

"Quick and painless, if you can kill me."

"Then I'll make it slow and very, very painful. Multi Shadow clone Jutsu!" Suddenly forty doppelgangers appeared from nowhere. They charged and summoned a snake from inside of each doppelganger's mouth. From out of each snake's mouth came a bulky sword with the Sheika clan crest on it. Sure enough, when each shadow clone had gotten her sword into his limbs, his limbs were paralyzed because of the sword wounds. Renate went up in the fork of some tree branches and laughed at his agony. She stayed there for thirty minutes and got down to see if he was still alive. He was and he looked at her with pain filled eyes. She knew that by now he knew that this was the end. She surprised him with a dying wish and he wished that she would not hurt his pregnant fiancée and her unborn child. She grudgingly complied and set his feet on fire. Millimeter by millimeter the fire slowly crept up his feet and when it got to his ankles she ignites the palms of his hands.

When she realized that the fires wouldn't spread because of his blood she was furious. He yelled in agony as she thought "Fire style: Fireball technique!" Sai, a Konoha shinobi, had been spying on the once mysterious ANBU and followed them. When Renate used the Jutsu he saw a huge flame two meters wide shoot from her mouth. Upon seeing Renate's abilities Sai decided to play it safe and go. He pulled out a scroll, drew a bird on it and used one of his techniques to bring it to life. Within minutes of his escape Renate caught him, tied him up and took away his weaponry which consisted of a dagger, book, art set, scroll, painting brush, and ink. Renate, thinking it was very foolish for Sai to get caught_, _used doppelgangers again. This time the sixteen of them split into four groups. Team one escorted Sai South to Otogakure, while Two, Three and Four would go North, East and West.

Not long after the teams set out, each of them encountered another Konoha shinobi. They told the ninjas that if they wanted to see Sai alive again that they should return to Konohagakure. Then the searching doppelganger vanished as well as the ones making sure Atuko was dead. Knowing that the Leaf shinobi would probably return to Konoha, Renate pelted for home away from Orochimaru's office.

Two months later we find that no one survived getting the Sheika clan kekke genkai injected into them.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Renate. What is it?"

"Well, I've been wondering about what we are going to do for the names that two people have."

"Just look at the one you are talking to."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks!"

"Hey, Renate."

"Aye?"

"Have you picked five shinobi to be your bodyguards yet?"

"No. Why?"

"You're going to need them when you go out of the village. Try to pick them soon, Okay?"

"OK. Will do. Night, dad."

"Night, all. I'm going to bed."

"Good night."

"Good night, Orochimaru-san."

"I'm gonna go look for some bodyguards like Sensei suggested. Bye every body! Have fun!"

"Wait, mom! Where are you going?"

"Yeah we wanna come with you!"

"That's a very generous offer Otomaru, Onichimaru, but it's bedtime and this is a very dangerous mission assigned by Orochimaru-san."

"But you are the Otokage."

"I'm Second Otokage, not first. I still have to obey his orders. Besides, he said that the mission could take days, even weeks. He also said not to return home until I had given at least two people a curse mark. Now, go to bed, both of you. Your father will handle your curfews until I get back and I already told him lights out time. Now, go to bed, before you get in trouble. Besides, this is a very dangerous mission."

"Yes ma'am. Good night."

"Good night."

Three days later we find Renate at Kirigakure trying to recruit one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. She finds Zabuza with someone not much younger than Sasuke. Zabuza and his apprentice are hanging out with another swordsman of the Mist.

"Um… excuse me but…um…could one of you please tell me where I might be able to find one of the seven swordsmen of the mist?"

"Hahahahah! Kid you're looking at two of them!"_ Man, this kid's an idiot. How in the world did she become a ninja?_

"You have no business with us. Begone." _Sound? This kid is with Otogakure? Didn't Orochimaru found that village? Was he really desperate enough to recruite kids this dumb? _"Hey kid, who founded your Hidden Shinobi Village?"

"Orochimaru-sama. He wanted me to get some recruits for the village since we're kind of between a rock and a hard place. He thought that if we could recruit rogues from the five great shinobi villages, then Otogakure's economy wouldn't struggle so much."

"That's why he sent you? To get recruits for a tiny village in what country?"

"Land of Rice Fields."

"What? That little country? Man, Orochimaru must have been desperate."

"Do you think he'd be desperate enough to kill Yondaime Kazekage and Sondaime Hokage?"

"That was him?" Raiga stared.

"Uh-huh. And he beat the crap out of Jiraiyah in one hit, not to mention he fought the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in its four tailed form."

"Impressive. And your abilities? Surely he had a reason for recruiting you."

"I'm his daughter. That was reason enough for him."

"You're Sheika Renate? The kid that survived one hundred brown recluse bites without so much as a scratch?"

"Yup, that's me!"

"Wow. Never thought I would be able to meet you in person," Haku marveled.

"Ah, yes, how rude of us. I am Zabuza Momochi and this is my apprentice, Haku."

"I am Raiga, and inside my backpack is my apprentice, Ranmaru."

"I take it he can't move his limbs?"

"That's right."

"Hey, Ranmaru. I can give you back the use of your limbs if you and Raiga go to Otogakure."

"You…you'd do that?"

"Of course Orochimaru-san would require a curse seal to be able to do it."

"Curse seal?"

"I'm up for it, Raiga. May I?"

"All right, for Ranmaru. How do we get one?"

"There are only two people that are able to perform the technique necessary: myself and daddy."

"All right then, let's do it."

"You sure you want to do this, Ranmaru? Uchiha Sasuke was unconscious for hours when he received his curse mark. Which reminds me, the curse marks can be removed, but only through another Sheika-only technique. And by Sheika only technique I mean that only Sheika's bodies are able to perform it due to the Tryakugan."

"Tryakugan?"

"The extension of body parts and other snake like abilities such as venom, which creates a curse seal with a hand sign of course. All Sheikas are able to summon snakes as a part of the Tryakugan as well."

"Okay. I still want the curse seal though."

"Heaven or earth?"

"What's the difference?"

"Where I bite you."

"Oh. I think I'll go with Earth."

"Okay then. Earth, it is." Renate's neck extended to the point where her head was three meters away from the rest of her body. She bit Ranmaru on his chest and her neck immediately went back to her shoulders.

"Gah! What…what's happening? Why does everything hurt?"

"What have you done to him? What did you do to Ranmaru?"

"I tried to warn you. I told you it would hurt and cause you to lose consciousness, but you insisted."

"Why, you! Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Renate! How dare you summon me like this!"

"I'm sorry Manda! I didn't mean to!"

"Holy! Okay, I surrender!"

"Waaaah! Raiga! Raiga-sensei!"

"Ranmaru!"

"Oh, by the way, the heaven seal is much worse. It only has a ten percent chance of survival. You have earth, so you should be okay. There's only one person that has received the Earth seal and died from it. Sasuke's curse seal was the Heaven one, so he's lucky to be alive. Only a Sheika can remove the curse now."

"Where is Otogakure, again?" Raiga fumed.

"Land of Rice Fields. You might check Konoha though. We're merging with them right now. Konoha had a war with Kumogakure and even though they won they suffered heavy losses. They decided to merge with Otogakure as soon as they realized they were in trouble due to the lack of survivors. Know what I'm saying?"

"All right, then. I'm off to Otogakure. Coming, Zabuza?"

"I don't know. What's the seal look like and what does it do?"

"Give me a pen and paper and I'll show you what it looks like. It gives you a stronger chakra and in stage two it gives you a new stronger form."

"Pen and paper. So, what's it look like?"

"Just to make it easy, I'll make you a graph:"

Earth

Heaven (sealed)

Kikyo's

Nibi no Nekomata

Sanbi no Isonade

Four tailed pheonix

Gobi no Houkou

Rokubi no Raijuu

Shichibii no Kaku

Yamata no Orochi

Uso (lie)

Hane

"I haven't given any of them out. Well, at least with survivors. Kaelii, my half-sister, did manage one person till they took it too far in combat. Or, so I've heard."

"Sister? I had a twin sister. I don't know what happened to her though," Haku muttered.

"Really? What was her name?"

"Tenten."

"Oh my gosh! January ninth, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I know what happened to her! She's in Sunagakure and is getting married to the Kazekage, Gaara!"

"Really? But Sunagakure doesn't want an ice user like me."

"No. But Otogakure does. Besides Akatsuki is in Otogakure and they've recruited Kisame-san. They also recruited Uchiha Itachi-san, Hidan-san, Pein-san, Konan-chan, Diedara-san, Kakuzu-san, Zetsu-san and Tobi-senpai. They've also recruited one other person, but I can never remember his name. Oh, yeah! Sasori no Akasuna!"

"I think I'll go to Otogakure since Raiga and Kisame are already there. Plus Haku's wanting to go," Zabuza shrugged, having nowhere else to go.

"So, Haku, curse seal or no?"

"Thank you but no thank you."

"Okay! Happy travels!"

"Thanks! You too, Renate-sama!"

"Oi! Renate-sama!"

"Hn? Ah, Ikari! Long time no see!"

"Hey have you seen team Gai from Konoha? They've got a girl with one of Orochimaru's curse marks on her hand. They're calling her Kikyo. Yeah, you have a lot of half-siblings to save."

"Six! Wonder if dad will let me off the hook if I get a few of them out of their village?"

"He probably will. What's their names and genders?"

"Hebimaru and Orochikage are twin boys, and they're mini's of dad; Kaelii and Shinigami are miniatures of their mom, all four through Tsunade. Then Orochigaara somehow ended up looking just like Sabaku no Gaara, only with pale skin like dad, and his mom is some random suna ninja. See ya, Ikari! Thanks!"

"Where are you going?"

"To Konoha!"

"What? Why?"

"To get Kikyo!"

"Be careful! They're still on alert since your kidnapping of Sai!"

"Kay! Thanks nechan!"

Renate gives herself amnesia with one of Kabuto's techniques and a day later arrives in Konoha. She is found by Hatake Kakashi, who then takes her to the fifth Hokage. The Fifth Hokage turned out to be another one of the Sannin, Tsunade. She assigns Kakashi and Yamato to look after her until Renate recovers her memory. Yamato was upset at first but he calmed down when Kakashi reminded him that Renate, who he nicknamed Rin, had amnesia. Uzumaki, Naruto and Haruno, Sakura come into the clearing followed by a very unkept Sai. They, having just returned home from retrieving him from Otogakure, were shocked to see Rin (Renate) and were furious.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is she doing here?"

"Now, now, Sakura. Rin here has amnesia and can't remember a thing before her arrival in Konoha. You - we - have nothing to fear except her shinobi village coming to get her."

"Yeah, but she attacked us!"

"Like Kakashi-senpai said before she has amnesia. I myself was uneasy at first but seeing her reactions to things, I do not feel that she is not a threat."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize for what you can't remember, Rin."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, now you apologize! It's probably because we're a threat!"

"Like Yamato and I have said before, she has amnesia."

"It's all right, they won't hurt you. Kakashi-senpai and I won't let them. Introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki, Naruto. I still say we can't trust her. Believe it!"

"Haruno, Sakura. I have Tsunade-sama's inhuman strength and I will use it if you hurt one of my teammates and I agree with Naruto for once."

"Sai. I can make my art come alive. I'm actually neutral on this."

"Hatake, Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and formerly Uchiha Sasuke's teacher."

"Yamato. I can make wood out of my chakra."

"Cool. Nice to meet you all."

"What happened to your ninja headband?"

"I was a ninja?"

"Never mind Naruto. He's a clumsy idiot."

"Oh, Okay."

"You'll be staying with an orphan named Kikyo. We'll take you to her home."

"Okay! Thank you so much."

"Hey, Kikyo! We've got amnesiac boarder for you!"

"What's an amnesiac?"

"Someone who's lost his or her memory."

"Oh, hi! You must be Rin! Hokage-sama told me about you! She also said that you were trying to get your memory back."

"Yes. I'll tell you my real name as soon as I remember it."

"All right then. I'll show you to your room."

"All right then. We'll leave the two of you alone. Bye!"

"Bye! Thank you Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-daijou!"

"Your welcome, Rin! Have fun!"

"Um…the room."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry!"

That night Rin lay in bed wondering how to get her memories back. She lay thinking about what Sai had said. He had mentioned her owning a ninja headband. _What village? _She wondered. _Who led my village? _So few questions were answered in her time in the room and many, many more were brought up. Soon, there was a tapping on Rin's window. She opened it and a black owl flew in and rested on her arm.

"A messenger owl? From Otogakure? What the hell…?"

Dear Renate or whatever your new name is,

By now you should be in Konohagakure. If not, then erase your memory and continue trying. If you have, get in your boarding house. If you are there, find the hostess, Kikyo. She is you half-sister-different mother. She has a curse seal on her left hand. It looks like four diamonds pointing toward each other. She will most likely be covering it with a glove so do not pry. She will tell you when she's ready. You are to bring it up once and leave the subject if she is uncomfortable. Always remember that I love you more than words can describe. Your mother was the only woman I married. After she died saving you from Gannon I vowed to protect you and any half-siblings you would possibly get. Please come home soon, Angel. I love you,

Orochimaru-sama

"Orochimaru…the name rings a bell."

"Rin! Dinner!"

"Renate…My name's Renate. My name…"

"Hey. What took you?"

"Renate. My name; I remembered it."

"Really that's great! Looks like my herbal tea is working already!"

"So that's what it was. I was gonna ask you what it was."

"Glad to hear you liked it."

"Hey…um…I've been meaning to ask."

"Yeah?"

"What's with the glove on your left hand?"

"Oh. That."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right. You know Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Sakura brought the name up. Why?"

"It's like what happened to him in the forest of death." She took her glove off to reveal Orochimaru's curse mark. "Orochimaru gave it to me."

"Orochimaru… the name rings a huge bell…I just can't remember why!"

"He's our dad."

"Nanii? But…that means…you…you're my sister?"

"Half sister. But, yes. Gai sensei said that neither me nor my half sister looked like dad except she had dad's eyes. I presume he meant you."

"Kakashi-sensei did mention my eyes…"

"Wow. I finally know something about my dad."

"Cool, huh?"

"Hey there's a girl being abused by her father in a nearby village. Want to go help her? We could tell Hokage-sama that we are going to gather herbs for the Konoha Hospital."

"You bet! If there's anything I can remember, it's my foster parents abusing me. Wait a minute… that's where I remember Orochimaru-sama! He saved me from them! My godmother was the one to give me to them and Orochimaru-sama gave me to her."

"Huh?"

"So are we gonna go help her or not?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was preparing to go to the same village.

"Kabuto, we're going back. Something is wrong, I can feel it in my chakra. Something to do with Aiko."

"Yes, sir. Do you think they found out?"

"Most likely they did. That and Renate has left Kohohagakure. Remember everything I told you about her."

"Yes, sir. Of course. And Renate?"

"If we find her, we bring her back. She'll guide the sound five to Kikyo."

Meanwhile, Aiko was preparing to see Orochimaru again. In her religion snakes and females were wicked. Her parents tried to be rid of her and had burned her eyesight to the point that anything brighter than a candle would cause her to pass out. She had met Orochimaru the night before and was eager to see him again. Her father had seen her in the garden and asked why she was there.

"I'm here to take in the flowers' scents if you must know. Are you now to ban me from here as well?" She demands, wishing he'd turn off the light but also knowing he wouldn't.

"Now that you mention it, yes I am. We don't need you to defile our flowers and herbs." He sneered. She wished so strongly something bad would happen to him. Something terrible.

"I will go where I please." She hisses, nothing would keep her from meeting with Orochimaru again.

"You will not be allowed in the gardens any longer, lights will be placed here to keep it well lit." He snarls, seizing her arm and dragging her from the gardens. She struggles against him, knowing his sleeve covered his hand so she wouldn't be touching him skin to skin. She smirks and plants her feet, she wasn't going to let him control her anymore. She shoves her right wrist into his face. Immediately he releases her but then backhands her to the ground. "Stay down demon, if you know what is good for you." His voice was cold, she wished that she could use her eyes.

"I am no demon." She growls. His foot finds her stomach after the words leave her mouth.

"You are a demon, a sinner, and an abomination. If killing your own flesh and blood wasn't a sin you'd be six feet under already." He sneers somewhere near her ear.

"If I am flesh and blood to you and a demon, what's that make you?" She grates out, holding her throbbing stomach. She hated this, feeling so helpless. Again he kicks her, in the back this time and continues to until she cries out. Then his footsteps faded from her mind. Aiko lies there for a long time, mindless to everything except the pain in her back, stomach, cheek, eyes and heart. Slowly her pain turns to more hate that is stored in her soul and she stops her tears. Slowly she sits up, crying out again in a raged pain as her back sears in protest. She lies herself on the ground again and waits for the pain to subside.

Just when she thought she would have to drag herself all the way back to her room she heard footsteps. She tenses and lifts her head as much as she could without moving her back.

"Aiko…" Came Orochimaru's voice of music as his eyes land on her. The silver haired man was besides him. She lowers her head once more.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in the garden, they kicked me out." She coughs out, clenching her teeth against pain.

"You're hurt." Orochimaru states bluntly, kneeling besides her, the other man on her other side.

"It's nothing." She protests, trying to stand again and again falling back from the searing pain.

"Don't move!" The other man snaps, pinning her shoulders down. "Did some one take a branch to your back?" He asks, lifting her shirt. She makes a pained noise when he touches it.

"No, don't touch it! It hurts!" She cries out, trying to move away from him.

"Shh little Aiko, hold still. Kabuto is a medical ninja, he'll help you." Orochimaru's voice filled her head, pushing the pain at bay for a moment. She stills, trusting his words.

"Hold her down, it will hurt…" She heard the man, Kabuto, whisper then felt Orochimaru's hands on the uninjured part of her back, holding her still. "Aiko, I'm going to heal you but I'm going to need to touch you. You've got to lie as still as possible or I could make it worse. This will hurt." Kabuto says in a calming way to her.

"I'll try." She whispered. Then pain engulfed her again as Kabuto's hands descended on her lower back. Then she felt nothing.

Aiko was numb to everything as Orochimaru's arms cradle her healed body a little while later. He was carrying her somewhere. His voice fills her mind but she can't find the energy to focus on the words. The pain had been unbearable at first but then she must've blacked out. Only just now had she regained her awareness. She felt his arms slowly sliding away as she sinks into a bed that was far too soft to be hers. Aiko's hands latch on to his sleeve with some reserve of energy she doesn't know she has.

"Don't go." She begs, struggling with her eyes to stay with the waking world.

"It's all right Aiko. You are away from them now. One of my clan members found us there and ran to get the Hokage. It wasn't her place to step in but she did anyways. I guess you could say it was a wordless mutual understanding between Sannin."

"Hokage-sama …is a … Sannin?"

"Yes, she is. Tsunade, a wonderful medical ninja and my sister-in-law. My wife and her husband were siblings. A shame my father had to kill them both. Kana protecting me and my daughter, and Dan protecting The Ocarina of Time."

"Hn?" _Daughter? There's no way he'll treat me like her. Wonder what her name is._

"You'll understand when we get to Otogakure. My clan, the Sheikas, call it home. Sadly, there are only eighteen clan members left, not including myself. Ah, I forgot the best part: Renate came very close to killing my father a year ago. With much more training she will be as good as me. Heh…chip off my block, Renate. The only reason I haven't killed my father myself is that his attacks can only be reflected by the Master Sword, AKA, The Sword of Time, which Renate wields. Good night, little Aiko. Renate was the one that alerted Tsunade. I will tell you more in the morning."

"Good night Orochimaru-sama. When will I be able to meet Renate-sama?"

"When we get to Otogakure, Aiko. Now go to bed before you make Orochimaru-sama mad."

"I am in bed. I'm used to sleeping in the daytime, but I'll try to sleep. Good night, Kabuto-san."

"You'd better."

"Some are trying to get some shut eye if the two of you will quit it with all this pointless talking."

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama."

"Yeah, what she said."

When Aiko woke up she was not in the bed that she had slept in the night before. After laying in bed for five minutes she hears a young woman walking by singing a song. By the sound of her voice she is in her mid-twenties.

"Natsuhiboshi naze akai! Yuube kanashii yume wo mita Naite hanashita. Akai meyo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii yume wo miru."

Soon Aiko gets out of bed and walks into the hallway, prepared for bright light. Utterly shocked that the whole building is lit by candles she feels that she is made for this building.

"Ah, Aiko! I was just about to come check on you. There's someone that Orochi-senpai and I want you to meet."

"Senpai?"

"Yes. I was on orders not to call him that when we are away from the Land of Rice Fields, which by the way, houses Otogakure, the Village Hiding in the Sound. Do you want to meet Renate or not?"

"Yes, I do very much!"

"All right then. Let's go. Oh, some little bits of info Senpai forgot to mention last night: Renate is my wife and Senpai's daughter."

"You're married to Orochimaru-sama's daughter?

"Plus the father of her ten kids, Senpai's grandkids. He's in his early forties mind you. He was fourteen when Renate-chan was born and she was seventeen when she gave birth to Sora, our firstborn. She named him after her brother. She didn't know he was alive. She just went off stories Senpai told her. Hm…by the sound of it she's singing Hatori or Shigure to sleep. Our youngest two. In order of age we have Sora at age ten, Onichikimi at age nine, Otomaru at age seven, Aayame, Momiji and Momo - triplets at age five, Rin at age four, Kagura at age three and finally, Hatori and Shigure - twins at age two."

"Wow. That's a lot of kids. How many girls?"

"Well, there's Onichikimi, then there's Aayame and Momo, then there's Rin, and then Kagura. So, in short, Renate included, in the immediate family there are six girls. Why?"

"Girls are considered abominations in my clan."

"Yeah, I know. Senpai told me."

"Kabuto-kun! Dad! Hello! Is anybody back yet!"

"Down here Ren-chan!"

"That's Renate-sama?"

"Yes. It's best you be quite before you disturb her. I could have sworn she was singing Natsuhiboshi."

"Natsu-what?"

"Natsuhiboshi. It's one of the clan lullabies that Ren-chan has given us. She's got a lot of lullabies. There's Kalinka for someone who's having a bad day; Natsuhiboshi, for singing people to sleep. I'll tell you the rest later; she's coming downstairs."

"Kabuto-kun? And someone else…I don't recognize your chakra. Are you new to Otogakure?"

"Yes, she is. And don't turn on a light. Any light above candlelight will cause her to lose all eyesight."

"Oh, poor thing. Who did that to you? I'll grind them into a state that not even Aunt Tsunade can heal."

"My…my dad."

"Your DAD did this to you? Oh, man. That brings back a lot of memories of when I was in an alternate universe. Dad had to get me out of there himself. No one else was strong enough to defeat my foster parents and their guns. Guns pretty much shoot tiny shuriken called bullets at blinding speed and hit you as soon as you hear the gun going off. That is of course unless their aim was off and the bullet hits a nearby object. Not to mention they broke a bone every day after I tricked them. The trick was that every anime fan that went to school or worked in the town I studied in would be able to come here. The trick succeded and I was punished by Tsunade. She thought I was going with the ninja I hated most, and I thought I was going with the ninja I admired the most. Lucky for me I made a mistake when she asked who my least favorite ninja was. I answered with the name of my ninja idol."

"Who was you ninja idol?"

"Same as it's always been - Daddy. Hey, you want to be able to get revenge on your dad faster?"

"Renate, you still haven't given curse marks to five people have you? How many people did you get and who?"

"Ranmaru has the Curse Seal of Earth. He's the only one I gave one to. I was thinking about Aiko-chan here since she's like Sasuke and wants to get revenge on someone. The Curse Seal of Earth hurts less and it gives you a more powerful chakra on top of the fact that is makes your kekke genkai stronger when you use the curse. Cool huh?"

"Yeah! How do I get it?"

"That, I'll have to get dad's permission to do. On second thought, never mind about permission. You want the Curse Seal don't you? If you do, then take off your shirt."

"Yes ma'am!"

"I cannot believe you. Seducing an innocent girl."

"Get over it."

"Can we hurry up? Hey is there a Curse Seal that can give me wings?"

"You don't want it. There's only a ten percent chance of surviving that one, and besides it hurts more. Lots more."

"I don't care. I want that one."

"You sure? There's another one that gives you a demon-like ability if you want it.

"I want that one. Anything to get revenge on my father."

"Okay. You asked for it." Renate extended her neck again, this time aiming for Aiko's right wrist.

"Ow! You weren't kidding a bit."

"Genjutsu time, Ka-kun."

"Sigh…why I help you in your shenanigans I have no idea. Oh, yeah, I'm married to you. Anywho Ninjutsu: Extended Slumber Jutsu."

Aiko nodded off and fell asleep quickly. When she awoke she had the mark on her wrist: "Well, Aiko-chan, I'm going to go find someone that is the host of well, pretty much all of the jinchuuriki but the Kyuubi and Shukaku. In other words the one and nine tailed demons are the only ones I won't be looking for. Later! Stay here with Kabuto-kun and I'll teach you some techniques when I get back OK, Aiko?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"If that's the case, then I want you to call me Renate-sensei, or just Sensei for short."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Renate quickly found the jinchuurikis. In other words, all she needed to do was to make a curse seal that allowed her to boss them around, even in demon form. She quickly made two different seals allowing her to do so. She knew she needed a stronger one for eight tales so she used the Kanji symbol for snake for the eight tales. She had no idea what the Sanbi and the others' "curse tags" as she liked to call them, would look like. She approached the Nibi Jinchuuriki first.

"Hi, there. Can you tell me where I can find a Jinchuuriki? I really want to meet one. I've heard how most are shunned by their village and I know how that feels. I want to meet one in person. Do you know where one is?"

"You're talking to Nibi. Do you know what it's like to be rejected by just about every soul in the town? Only my squad mates gave me any respect."

"Yup. Only my teachers respected me in the other dimension. It was horrid. I felt like being in a freak show."

"I want to go to your village. There are other Jinchuuriki that are being rejected by their villages. I know Ichibi is Kazekage and Kyuubi has tons of friends in Konohagakure. The others don't have any friends but the Jinchuurikis. Please, um…"

"Renate, daughter of Orochimaru, one of the Sannin. My home is Otogakure. Dad says that any Jinchuuriki in the village should have a Curse seal of Controlling. The seals are different for every jinchuuriki and they will allow us to control you in your demon form. Just in case you lose control like the Kyuubi did. Ok?"

"Ok, I guess. If it means being in a village that will actually accept me."

"Trust me, if they know that we can control you when you are in your demon form, they won't be as scared of you. Heck, knowing them, they'll think of you guys as trump cards for the village. I don't think that but they might."

"Get it over with, please."

"Okay." Renate yet again extended her neck, this time aiming below the jinchuuriki's neck. Right in the middle and just below the neck, she knew, would make it look like an animal's name tag for a pet, and that's exactly where she bit her.

"This hurts but before I pass out from pain, what's the mark look like?"

"Three L's that kind of connect at the center. It's weird to describe, like all curse marks. I'll have to draw it out for you when you come around."

"Thirty meters in each cardinal direction you'll find a different Jinchuuriki. Sanbi to the North, Yonbi to the east, Gobi to the West, and Rokubi to the South."

"All right. Thanks. They'll be easier to convince now that you're with me. I'll wait for you, ok?"

"Fine by me, if you're willing to wait that long. They'll probably move before I come around, though. Go and get them while I rest. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now please, Renate-sama, go. I'll be fine. I'll spit fire into the sky if I need help."

"Works for me. I'll be back as soon as I can. Sleep well."

"I'll try." With that reply from the jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata, or the host of the two tailed cat demon, she used four doppelgangers and headed in the four directions that Takatsuki had told her about. To the West she found Gobi no Houkou, the demon dog of five tails. It was not hard to find but she still approached her with caution.

"So you're the Gobi no Houkou."

"Yeah. What do you want? How old are you?"

"Offering you a place to live and twenty-seven. However the village will require you to have a curse seal, just in case you lose your will to the bijuu. Why?"

"You look younger than that but think older and wiser."

"Uh…thanks. Takatsuki already accepted the offer. So are we gonna do the curse seals or not?"

"Do it. But after we get the rest where Takatsuki is. She always was the hardest to convince." By the time they were back in the campsite with all seven demons, Takatsuki had woken up.

"All right." She extended her neck and bit the demons with three, four and five tails exactly where she had bit the two tails. "Hey, look Gobi, your curse mark is the Kanji symbol for wolf. Cool. Weird but cool."

The other three demons, the six, seven, and eight tails, prepared for combat and were poised and ready in case they were attacked. They were all too aware of how many people were trying to kill them because of the demons inside them. And yet, here was this girl, willing and ready to accept them and to force her village to accept them not for their demons but because they were actual people. She treated them like they were actual people and not like they were demons like their shinobi villages had done. A few hours later all of the ones with cursed seals regained consciousness. With them regaining consciousness, Renate extended her neck thrice more and gave curse seals to the remaining jinchuuriki. They, too, passed out in pain and had Kanji for curse marks. While they were unconscious a band of tracker shinobi from Hoshigakure came. The battle was easily won, even though Star outnumbered Sound three to one. Renate had defeated one-third of their enemies and with a comment of "See, guys? If you hadn't been there to back me up, me and your comrades would be dead." from Renate, they settled back down to their relaxed but ready for combat stance. Renate had told them about how Konohagakure was merging with Otogakure. She told them how Konoha was nearly destroyed by the stone village and how Orochimaru saved Konoha by summoning his largest snake, Manda. The Stone shinobi had either been eaten by Manda or run in terror at his size. Konoha was merging with Otogakure because there were less than one hundred ninja left and they needed the backup. Otogakure was moving to Konohagakure's location because they had a bigger country to back it up, and the two villages had agreed that since they were moving to Konoha's old location, they would go under the Sound shinobi's symbol: an eighth note. She told them how the two villages were merging so they could recover from the war that they had been in with Kumogakure. She told them how Orochimaru had once lived in Konoha but left them to found Otogakure, and how Konoha would once again be the home to all three of the Sannin. She explained everything that had happened to the Sheika clan. She also told the jinchuuriki that she was the clans future. She was furious when they told her that the Kyuubi was in Konohagakure. What they wanted to know was if Sunagakure's kazekage was really getting married and she told them that he was. As soon as they regained consciousness Renate showed the jinchuuriki their curse marks with the same chart she had shown Ranmaru.

"I find it fascinating how the demons with kanji for curse marks have their kanji meanings corresponding their demon's animal: Gobi no Houkou, wolf; Rokubi no Raijuu, weasel; Shichibii no Kaku, Demon; Yamata no Orochi, Snake. Hey, Takatsuki, weren't you once from Soragakure?"

"Kumogakure, but yes, I was from the hidden Cloud Village. You said Hidden Sky Village."

"I know. I said sky because I don't know the kanji for cloud."

"All right. No need to get angry. Shall we go to Otogakure?"

"Why not?"

After they got to Otogakure they met up with Kabuto.

"Welcome home, lovely. So, these are the jinchuuriki?"

"Yup! Number of tails ranging from two to eight. Good to be home, handsome."

"Welcome to Otogakure. I'm Kabuto. I'm one of the Jonin. I'm also Renate's husband and the father of her ten children."

"Hello, Kabuto-san. I'm Takatsuki, the two tails jinchuuriki. Thank you for your welcome. Does Otokage-sama know that we're here?"

"Not unless Ren-chan told him. You did tell him, didn't you love?"

"Nope! Not yet. I wanted to see you first. Besides we got all day. Where is dad anyhow?"

"Otokage-sama is your dad?"

"Renate's not mine. But you get the gist, Takatsuki-san."

"I say the Sheika clan celebrate and sing the fighting dreamers!"

"Couldn't agree more, Renate-sensei!"

"Aiko-chan! Good to see Tsunade-chan healed your eyes like I requested!"

"Hey, Renate, are we gonna sing the Fighting Dreamersi or not?"

"Yes, do tell. These are the jinchuuriki, I presume?"

"Dad! Yes, these are the jinchuuriki."

"Good girl, and I didn't even request that you get them. This compensates for not getting bodyguards like I did request," Orochimaru huffed, but Renate was already singing to the tune of her own drum.

"We are Fighting Dreamers! Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!<p>

Right here Right now ("Bang!")  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now ("Burn!")  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<p>

Right here Right now ("Bang!")  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now ("Burn!")

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
>Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta<p>

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! ("gete!")  
>Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!<p>

Right here Right now ("Bang!")  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now ("Burn!")

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
>Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru<p>

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! ("Yeah!")  
>Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!<p>

Right here Right now ("Bang!")  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now ("Burn!")  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<br>Right here Right now ("Bang!")  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now ("Burn!")  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
>Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi<br>Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh!<p>

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!<p>

("Don't forget your first impulse ever")  
>("Let's keep your adventurous ever")<p>

("Don't forget your first impulse ever")  
>("Let's keep your adventurous ever") <p>

Right here Right now ("Bang!")  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now ("Burn!")  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!<br>Right here Right now ("Bang!")  
>Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!<br>Right here Right now ("Burn!")  
>Buttakitteku ze Get the fire! Bam!"<p>

"Wow, that was amazing, Sheika-sans and -samas."

"Thank you, Jinchuuriki-kuns."

"I feel like singing What's This from Nightmare Before Christmas. I also feel like singing Natsuhiboshi."

"Nice try, Renate, you're not singing either till you get yourself some bodyguards."

"Ranmaru can be one with some proper training. We could use, oh say, one of …"

"You most certainly will not. Not without their permission."

"Um…Orochimaru-sama, isn't it?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I'll be one of Renate-sama's bodyguards if she wants me to."

"I…That'd be great, Oni!"

"Oni…meaning demon…what demon are you host to?"

"Yamata no Orochi, the demon snake of eight tails."

"I thought I felt a tie between us. I didn't think it would be snakes, though. Do you want to summon them, or have you had enough of them?"

"Yes! I'd like that very much. Sir."

"Very well." Orochimaru drew blood and put on his summoning seal. "Summoning Jutsu!" A large boa appeared with a large scroll in its mouth. It put the scroll gently on the ground by unwrapping its tongue from around it. As Orochimaru opened the scroll, Aiko bit her thumb, drawing blood. She signed her name with it and pulled of the required hand signs to summon the snake. As soon as she did this, her birthmark started hurting. What she thought was a birthmark was actually a means of summoning snakes, and on her first try she summoned an eight inch long snake.

"Sigh…well, it's a start. Keep trying Aiko-chan. You'll get the hang of it. I can't believe that your "birthmark" is actually the snake summoning tattoo."

"Um…I, um…may I become one of your bodyguards/students Renate-sama?"

"Of course you may! What's your name?"

"Reoko Taiyoukai, host of Gobi no Houkou."

"Welcome to Team Bijuu, Reo-chan."

"Team Bijuu? What's up with that, Ren-chan?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's kinda mocking the jinchuuriki, if you know what I mean."

"No it's not! Right guys?" The jinchuuriki eagerly agreed with Reoko; after all, it was Renate who had freed them from their felonhood. They had been labeled felons because they were Jinchuuriki and had left their villages to live with other Jinchuuriki, and as soon as Renate had found them, she offered them a place to stay. They were in her debt and were all too eager to repay her for her kindness.

"Well, it's settled then. Renate's Team can be labeled Team Bijuu. Have fun. I have to go back to work."

"Bye, dad! Love you! Thanks!"

"Bye, Love you too!"

"Your dad is Orochimaru-sama, Renate-sensei?"

"Yup! Oh, and Ren-sensei or just sensei for short. Guess you could say "Ren" has become my name instead of Renate."

"I want to be a member of Team Bijuu as well, please."

"Sure. The limit is six students. Let's see, there's Aiko, Reoko, Oni, and now you. What's your names and demons, anyways? In order of tails starting with two would be nice."

"Takatsuki, host of Nibi no Nekomata, the two tailed cat."

"Yuukimaru, host of Sanbi no Isonade, the tree tailed turtle."

"Kumo, host of Yonbi no Sokou, the four tailed phoenix."

"Reoko Taiyoukai, host of Gobi no Houkou, the dog of five tails."

"Raine Uchiha, host of Rokubi no Raijuu, the six tailed weasel."

"Mei Tsuki, host of Shichibii no Kaku, the seven tailed badger."

"Oni, host of Yamata no Orochi, the eight tailed snake."

"Interesting. So, which of you will become my students? Aside from Aiko, Reoko, Oni, and Sora. Raine, you will be taught by a fellow Uchiha clan member."

"Okay."

"Um…I guess I'll be one of Ren-sensei's students, if she wants me to."

"So will I."

"Takatsuki! Mei! Oh, by the way Takatsuki, you've got the same curse mark as Tayuya."

"Please, Renate-sama?"

"I…sure, but…I hadn't planned to only have one student that was a Jinchuuriki. I had also planned to help Ranmaru with his disability."

"Raiga will take care of Ranmaru. Suigetsu is currently training under Zabuza-san, as well as Haku. Sasuke and Raine are training under Itachi-san, and Kikyo, Niisan, and Oni-niichan are training under Orochimaru-san."

"You've been awful quite, Kabuto-kun. What's up?"

"Well, I…uh…it's kind of a private question Ren-chan."

"Alright. I feel like singing uh…what's that song called? Oh, yeah! Under the Sea."

"I feel like singing Closer. You know, the fourth begin theme of that one show…it was really wild. Not as wild as Fighting Dreamers, but wild. I also feel like singing the first and third open themes of that show. The second was a piece of crap. Those songs and Fighting Dreamers."

"You just sang that last one."

"I still feel like singing those theme songs."

"OI! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY! YOU'VE BEEN DRIVING ME CRAZY FOR THE PAST DOZEN YEARS!"

"AMA NO BAKA, SASUKE! YOU SHUTUP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GIVING THE SECOND OTOKAGE ORDERS? SHE ANSWERS ONLY TO HER FATHER!"

"Habataitara Modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa Aoi aoi ano sora. Kanashimi wu mata oboerarezu Setsunasa-wa-ima Tsukami Hajimata Anata e to idaku kono kanjou-no Ima kotoba ni kawatteku Michi naru sekai no Yume kara mezamete Konohane wo hirage tobi datsu Habataitara Modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa Aoi aoi ano sora Tsuki nuketara Mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora."

"You did not just sing the third theme songii of -."

"Yup I did."

"You're crazy."

"Isn't that why you married her?"

"What happened to your date with Jazmin, Sasuke? Don't tell me it was cancelled by your being late again."

"Oh, crap! I forgot about that! Bye!"

"Renate-sama! We have Kikyo-sama, Hane-sama, Suku-sama, Mimi-sama, Yunachi-sama, Abunai-sama, and Yogosu-sama!"

"Way to go Sound Five! How'd you do it?"

"We had some Akatsuki members help us."

"Seriously? You had Akatsuki help you?"

"Yup!"

"The only thing Otogakure needs now is Renate's foster parents."

"I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL SHRED THEM, I'LL- "

"Here we go again."

"What the hell is wrong with Renate-sama?"

"TEAR THEM TO RIBBONS, I'LL SQUASH THEM LIKE THE BUGS THEY ARE, I'LL-"

"RENATE, SHUTUP!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUTUP YOU WORTHLESS BAG OF CRAP! IF YOU TELL ME TO SHUTUP AGAIN I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"Renate, sweetie, calm down before you kill someone."

"Calm down…CALM DOWN!"

"Yes, Renate, calm down. If you continue to lose your temper like this I won't let you teach anyone and Sasuke will be teaching your students."

"No, no. I'm cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Hey, Renate-san, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Are we alone in the room?"

"Yeah."

"You know me and Itachi are getting married right?"

"Aye. What's up? You want me to be in it?"

"No, of course not! I want you in the audience. You do know that when I was kicked out of the village I was with Kisame-sensei before you got me back in the village and your dad recruited him?"

"Really? I didn't know that. Surely that's not what you wanted to talk about."

"You're right. I need help with the wedding. Tsunade-sama is going to do the vows; Sasuke is best man; Tobi and Deidara are the groomsmen and Konan is the flower girl. I need bridesmaids."

"Bull. Okay, Kisame is going to walk you down the aisle, right? Konan is bridesmaid; I can't see her as flower girl. Haruno, Sakura of Konoha can be bridesmaid along with Tayuya and just for kicks and giggles why don't we have Karin be the flower girl?"

"Good ideas. I think I'll go with that. Thanks, Renate, you're a lifesaver. I don't know what I'd do if I had no bridesmaids at my wedding, and yes, Kisame-sensei is going to walk me down the aisle."

"Your welcome."

A week later Renate has just finished watching the wedding and everyone is celebrating. Ikari and Renate's third "OddBall" companion/sister came from Sunagakure with her fiancée, the Kazekage. His brother and sister also came to the wedding.

"I still don't get why we had to come Gaara."

"Quiet, Temari. Tenten wanted to come and I wanted to come with her, not just to support her but to try and patch things up with Otogakure and Akatsuki."

"Gaara's right. If we can become allies with Akatsuki and Sound, we as a country and shinobi village don't have to worry about them being a threat."

"Kankuro! What about our alliance with Konoha? You're the Kazekage, Gaara! You should know about alliances being broken because of alliances with enemy countries!"

"I do, Temari. Now, as the Kazekage, I'm asking you to be quiet."

"Yes, sir."

"Temari, Kankuro?"

"Yeah. What's up, Tenten?"

"Why isn't Akatsuki after your brother like they were in the past?"

"That's because we're under orders not to attack a Jinchuuriki. That's our new boss telling us, not Pein. Believe it or not, Pein actually split himself into six different people and Orochimaru-sama still won the fight, sparing only the real body."

"Wow. And to think, you're friends with his daughter, Tenten. Hey, maybe you can give us a little help with the alliance that Gaara's wanting to make."

"Konoha has already allied themselves with Otogakure because of the threat Akatsuki could pose on the Kyuubi."

"So, who caught the bouquet and the whatcha-macallit?"

"I caught the bouquet and Sasuke caught the uh… the uh… that thing that the groom throws."

"Yeah, that. Wait…you caught that Tenten?"

"Yup! Renate, Ikari, Jazmin, you will come to the wedding, won't you?"

"I will since you came to mine."

"Hell yeah! The only way I'd miss it was if I was having a kid!"

"That was unnecessary, Renate! I'll come to though, if you want me to, Tenten!"

"Yay! The OB Girls are reunited at last!"

"Renate, Shut up! And WTF is up with OB Girls?"

"OB Girls; short for Odd Ball Girls."

"Hey, Renate what's the name of your brother?"

"His full name is Sora Naruto Sheika. Why?"

"Just wondering. Hey shouldn't we be gearing up for Jazzy's wedding?"

"Yeah, you're right. So Jazzy, who's doing what in Sasuke and your wedding?"

"…sniff…snivel…"

"What's wrong?"

"He dumped me because my brother raped me when I was ten. He's marrying Sakura Haruno now. I'm marrying Sakon now."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry about Sasuke dumped you and your brother raped you all those years ago, but congratulations on getting married to Sakon!"

"Thanks, Renate. That makes me feel a little better."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, question. When is Sasuke getting married? I wanna break his nose."

"A week from tomorrow."

"Nani?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna break his nose for breaking up with you just cuz you were raped. That's what rape means: sex without the consent of one of the participators. In this case, you. No offense, Jazz."

"None taken, Ikari. But, what's done is done. He's marrying Sakura."

"I feel like singing the remix of Christmas Don't be Late by Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"Christmas Don't be Late! Okay, there. We sang it."

"Hah, Hah. Very funny Ikari."

"Shut up Renate."

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Naruto Niichan!

"Nii-kun! It's nii-kun damn it!

"Whatever."

"Hey, Sora, why do people call you by your middle name?"

"Because there was another Sora in the family and nobody in the family was being called Naruto. Why do you need to know?"

"We were just wondering. The only one who wasn't wondering that was Renate because she was the one who gave birth to and named the other Sora Sheika."

"Yeah. Hey, did you girls watch the Dosu vs. Kabuto - UR Gay skit? That was fucking hilarious. That probably would have pissed you off, though, Renate."

"That skit drove me nuts. We're making a new one though and in this one, other ninja will be brought into the "UR Gay!" fight. And this time it will be a girl and her dad who break up the fight. That one will be freaking hilarious. Naruto, why do you cuss? Kabuto and I only cuss when we're angry. What's up with that?"

"Renate, I've always cussed and I always will. I tried stopping once and it drove me fucking insane and made me turn into Jiraiya for a while."

"It turned you into Jiraiya? Now, that's serious. I can't believe dad was on the same ninja team as a pervert like Jiraiya."

"Me neither. I still can't believe Orochimaru is my dad. That freaked me out at first but once I got to know him, I regret not giving him a chance before."

"Yeah. Well, we should probably head back to the village."

"You're right. Now that dad and aunt Tsunade lead the same village together, it's gonna be chaos. Wonder if we should suggest to them that they should settle the Who-is-the-next-Hokage ordeal with a Rock-Paper-Scissors contest."

"Good idea, Let's do that."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare start singing Barbie Girl!"

"How about Natsuhiboshi?"

"All right, I guess."

"Yeah! Natsuhiboshi naze akai! Yuube kanashii yume wo mita Naite hanashita. Akai meyo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii yume wo miru."

"Okay, that's enough singing until we get back to the condo."

"No. I'm the second Otokage. I'll sing as much as I want."

"All right, but if you're going to sing can you at least sing the 3rd Shippuden Opening Theme or Girlfriendiii in Japanese?"

"I'll go with the first. Habata itara modoranai to itte

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu

"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo

Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete

kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to ittte

Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora

Aisou sukita you na oto de

Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta

Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku

Furikaeru koto wa mou nai

Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete

Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to ittte

Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe

Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte

Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Ochite iku to wakatte ita

Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo

Habata itara modoranai to ittte

Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora!"

"There. If you don't have it out of your system you're welcome to song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne in Japanese."

"Hey, Hey Anoko wa ima ichi; Ne ne atara shii koi shiyoh; Hey hey, Atashi no teki ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi niwa wakatteru; No way no way himitsu ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi gamete ageru; You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right? Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious, and hell yeah, I'm the Sound Princess. I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right. She's like, so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talkin about. Hey, Hey Anoko wa ima ichi; Ne ne atara shii koi shiyoh; Hey hey, Atashi no teki ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi niwa wakatteru; No way no way himitsu ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi gamete ageru; I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me again and again. So come over here and tell me what I want to hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again. Because she's like, so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talkin about. Hey, Hey Anoko wa ima ichi; Ne ne atara shii koi shiyoh; Hey hey, Atashi no teki ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi niwa wakatteru; No way no way himitsu ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi gamete ageru; In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger cuz I can. Cuz I can do it better. There's no other; so when's it gonna sink in. she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger cuz I can. Cuz I can do it better. There's no other; so when's it gonna sink in. she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking? Hey, Hey Anoko wa ima ichi; Ne ne atara shii koi shiyoh; Hey hey, Atashi no teki ja nai; (No way, No way!); Hey hey, Atashi niwa wakatteru; No way no way himitsu ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi gamete ageru (No way, no way, Hey Hey!); Hey, Hey Anoko wa ima ichi; Ne ne atara shii koi shiyoh; Hey hey, Atashi no teki ja nai (No way, no way, Hey Hey…); Hey hey, Atashi niwa wakatteru (No way!); No way no way himitsu ja nai; Hey hey, Atashi gamete ageru; Hey, Hey!"

"Whoo, man! If your foster parents caught you singing that, they'd kill you! But if dad caught you, you wouldn't be in trouble at all. Heck, he'd probably reward you for doing so good on memorizing a Japanese song so fast!"

"Yeah. Hey, how would you react if I got that in German?"

"I'd flip. I hate German thanks to You-know-who."

"Yeah, she drove me nuts too. The other German classes were fun, it just depends on the teacher's way of teaching. In this case, it sucked like hell for you and it was sleeping gas for me."

"You fell asleep?"

"I had her first hour. Besides, her stories were really, really boring."

"Go ahead. Sing it in German. I want to see what the hell it sounds like anyways."

"Nah. I think I got it all out of my system."

"Hey, Renate? What do you think of your foster parents?"

"I fucking hate them! They were such liars! I fucking hate them! They were so mean to me!"

"Dang, girl. No need to yell your head off. So, what are you gonna do when you get back to the Village? On that note, what are you gonna do if you get reunited with your foster parents?"

"I'm gonna use a chakra coffin like Gaara uses with his sand. Then I'm gonna make them explode! I can't wait for August. Why? Because the 12th is my birthday!"

"Wow."

"I'll be sure to be at the chunin exams on that day. If the chunin exams are in August."

"I also can't wait till the Chunin Exams. Did you know that three of my students were Chunin before they left their Villages?"

"No, I didn't. So, when's the next Chunin exams?"

"I don't know."

"We'll have to ask dad, won't we?"

"Yeah, we will."

i I don't own any of the music in the fanfic! This is the Fourth theme song from Naruto. It was at the end of the Chunin Exams

ii This is the Third Shippuden Theme Song, called Blue Bird.

iii This is the Japanese translation of Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend.


	5. Kagegakure

I do not own Naruto! Or any of the music in this fanfic!

* * *

><p>It's June and Konohagakure and Otogakure are merging. After rumors about this had been quieted in recent months, Genin started wondering what they would do next. Now there are worries about upcoming Chunin Exams.<p>

"Hey, Renate-sensei?"

"Yeah? What's up, Ta-chan?"

"There's a rumor going around that the Chunin Exams are this month. Is this true?"

"Aye, that it is. Why?"

"I want to go. Reoko, Mei and I were Chunin in our previous villages and we want to be Chunin again."

"I…Oh, I see where you're going. Problem is, I can only register as Sensei to three students and there are six of you that want to go to the Exam."

"You could have Kabuto-Sensei take three of us and you could take the other three."

"Good idea, Ta-chan. I think I'll do that. Thanks!"

"Your welcome! Bye, Sensei!"

"Bye, Ta-chan. Senpai! Orochi-senpai! Dad! DAD!"

"Yeah? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Is it okay if I register Ta-chan, Mei, and Reoko while Kabuto registers Aiko, Oni and Kumo?"

"I want you to take the younger three. Kabuto will take Takatsuki, Mei and Reoko."

"Okay. When do Chunin Exams start?"

"August ninth is the day the first and second exam starts. The first exam is a written one that tests stealth through cheating. The second test is a five-day survival test in the Forest of Death. The third exam is a tournament. Only tell your students about the first."

"Hai! When is Naruto nii-kun going to go to the exams?"

"Your brother is going to this exam with Sasuke and Uzumaki, Naruto. They are supposedly being taught by Hatake, Kakashi. However, everyone in our village knows that Naruto is the only one that Kakashi actually teaches. Do you call your brother by his middle name when your family is around but by his first name when anyone else is around?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I do it."

"You little rascal. I'll never know how I taught you anything, let alone got students of your own."

"I guess it's that I learn when I want and act like a retard when I get hyper. The only time I don't act like a retard when I get hyper is when I'm either training or fighting."

"Interesting hypothesis, although there is room for improvement."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Well, I'm off to train the students until Chunin Exams. The only time we'll be taking breaks is for meals, bathroom needs, and sleep. Later! And don't even think about giving us missions!"

"Not even a B rank mission?"

"Ooh…tempting. Okay, B rank missions, but just to test our limits. Okay, now I really gotta go. I promised Aiko I'd start training right after lunch."

"All right. Try not to teach them snake jutsus, Okay? I want the snake jutsus to be clan jutsus."

"Okay. Then what about Sasuke? He knows how to use lots of them."

"I'll permit him to use them, but I will forbid him to teach it to his students. I'll tell the village that he acquired them through his Sharingan. You keep using them. Soon, our snake jutsus will permanently become the Sheika clan specialty. I guess you could say the snake jutsus for the Sheika clan will be like the shadow jutsus for the Nara clan and the mind jutsus for the Yamanaka clan."

"Wow. I'm bored after that lecture. I'm off. Bye, dad!

"Bye! Remember what I just told you! Sigh…kids."

"She'll never grow up will she, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. I can honestly say I don't know."

"Hey Orochimaru! We need to talk about the village name! We haven't decided between Leaf or Sound!

"Tsunade! I think it should be Kagegakure, and just have Konoha and Otogakure be a part of a history class at the academy. By the way, Renate suggested we solve the Village leader problem with a rock-paper-scissors tournament. Two out of three wins."

"Winner gets to pick the Village symbol of the merged village. I like the idea of Kagegakure.

"Fine by me. We'll play it the 1-2-3-shoot way. One, two, three…shoot!"

"Hah! Paper beats rock!"

"That's just one out of three. Two to go. One, two, three…shoot!"

"What? Scissors? Alright. You may have won that round, but there's still one round to go. One, two, three…shoot!"

"Ha! Rock beats scissors! I win! I stay the Otokage!"

"I've been thinking about the village name and symbol…I think we should combine the village symbols to make a Leaf-Sound symbol, to show we've merged."

"Good Idea. Renate suggested the same thing to me last night. What do you think the symbol should look like?"

"This: (get picture from Akamaru-chan)"

"Excellent. Same design as Renate's. Get all the ninja for an immediate assembly, Tsunade! Tell them we worked out the three biggest village issues!"

"Yes, sir."

Thirty minutes later, all of the ninja, former Leaf and Sound, were assembled. After telling them about the deal the Sannin had made, Orochimaru told them he was going to be.

"I let Tsunade pick the Village's name and symbol and she decided to go with the majority of the ninja population. In other words, we are going to be known as Kagegakure and we will merge the two village symbols together, so if you're not going on a mission, hand hand your headband in so we can update it. Konohagakure will be a part of the history curriculum and they will be taught the full history, including Konoha, its Hokages and their rivals. There will be two counselors and they will take charge whenever I have to leave the village. If the first counselor cannot take charge while I am away, then the second counselor will take care of the village while I am gone. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Who's the counselors?"

"First counselor is the second Otokage, which was decided before the villages merged. The first counselor is Renate Sheika. The second counselor is Naruto Uzumaki. Renate already accepted this post before, so we don't have to worry about her getting cold feet. However, Naruto might get a little nervous, even though his life's dream was to become Hokage. Do you accept this assignment, Naruto?"

"You bet I do! Believe it!"

"All right, then. That's that. Any other questions?"

"What about Chunin Exams?"

"Good question, Aiko. The Chunin Exams will carry on like they normally do. Anything else?"

"What about ANBU exams?"

"For those ex- Konoha shinobi out there, the ANBU rank is the rank in between Chunin and Jonin and Otogakure has a special exam during the Chunin exam specially for Chunin. The exam takes place in the month of training in between the second and third rounds of the Chunin Exams. The ANBU Exams will also carry on as usual, to answer your question, Sakon. Any others?" After a minute of silence, Orochimaru dismisses them.

August ninth comes all too fast for Team Bijuu. All of Renate's students pass the first exam with flying colors and they are now in the second exam, which takes place in The Forest of Death.

"Okay. We have the Earth scroll. What scroll do you halflings have, Oni?

"We have the heaven scroll, and don't call us halflings. It's not our fault we haven't gone through our teenage years yet."

"You mean puberty?"

"No, because for all you know we may have gone through puberty and we need one of each scroll. Easy enough with six of us. Let's go near the tower and set up some traps. When they do get trapped, all we'll have to do is strike like a snake for his prey! It's that easy!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go!"

"Wait! What about Sasuke and Sora-sama's team? I mean, yeah they've got Kyuubi, but still shouldn't we help them?"

"Leave them be. We don't want to be caught cheating. Besides, Aiko, like you said they've got Kyuubi."

"Who's cheating? That dad gum proctor never said we couldn't help each other. She just said to come out of here alive."

"Shut up! We'll never get anywhere if we don't stop fighting!"

"Oni's right. Let's go get those scrolls."

Meanwhile, Renate is chatting with the three Sannin, or legendary Konoha shinobi. She knows that since the genin are in the forest of death, she has five days of freedom.

"Hey, Renate, when are you and Kabuto going to have another baby? I need a mini-Kabuto so they can be Sakura's assistant."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sakura, you twit Orochimaru. Sakura, as you should well know by now, is my assistant. I'll make you a deal, Renate. If you can train Rin, Hatori, Shigure, or Kagura, or any combination of the four, I'll teach Kabuto everything I know. He and Sakura will be training together of course, but only when it comes to medical ninjutsu. So? Do we have a deal?"

"You bet! I'll train all four of them with chakra control ASAP! I'll also have Kabuto-kun train them in medical ninjutsu!"

"Okay! I'm back!"

"Did you get the you-know-what Jiraiyah?"

"If by you-know-what, you mean Pokky, then yes."

"Pokky? Pokky? Give, Give! Renate wants Pokky!"

"Don't forget snake! Orochimaru wants Pokky, too!"

"And this, Jiraiyah is why you never mention Pokky in front of these two. They always refer to themselves in the third person point of view."

"Renate and Orochimaru, shut up! If you don't I'll never let you have another piece of Pokky for as long as you live!"

"Heheh…that shut them up good."

"Sigh…how did I put up with these idiots? Heck, how did Kana put up with these two? And how the hell did I put up with two idiot squad mates?"

"How am I an idiot?"

"Think about it Jiraiyah. You're the one that got the stump when sensei put us through the bell exercise. It was me and Orochimaru that got the bells."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Big whoop, you two got the bells. Yay."

It's the tenth of the month, the second day of the exam and Team Bijuu has already reached the tower with both of the scrolls they needed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sora on the other hand, still need to get theirs without revealing their true potential. They are all strong enough to be Jonin in one way or the other, and have just run into another ninja team.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! What are you doing here? Shikamaru and Sakura have already passed, so I thought that you two would pass as well for sure. And who's the blonde Iruka-sensei?"

"My name is Sora, and I'm Orochimaru's firstborn. We're here for the same reason as you and if you know what's good for you, you'll hand over the scroll. If not, then I'll just summon and have my dad's biggest summoning to eat you and your teammates for a snack. There is, however, the option of facing Sasuke's sharingan or Naruto's doppelgangers."

"Ha! We'll be the ones taking your scroll. Right, boys?"

"Right, Ino!"

"I'm giving him the scroll. I've seen Naruto's doppelgangers in action and they are not something to joke about. Sasuke's sharingan sent shivers down my spine back when I didn't have emotions. Orochimaru is stronger than Sasuke and Naruto combined, so his son probably has the same fearsome abilities."

"What? No, Sai, you can't! If you do that, we'll never pass! Why don't we just work together with them, then?"

"Fine, but only if Sai tells us why and how he goes from being an ANBU Root member to a genin."

"Tsunade-sama turned all ANBU Root members into genin when she was Gondaime Hokage. Does that answer your question, Sora-sama?"

"Yes, it does. Now, let's go!"

"Hai!"

Meanwhile, Renate and Kabuto are acting like a newlywed couple, while Orochimaru is chatting with Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi, how are Kyuubi, Sasuke and Sora doing?"

"I think they are doing quite well, especially in their chakra nature training."

"What? Chakra nature already?"

"Yes. Naruto has wind natured chakra, while Sasuke can use all five elements."

"So, already he is able to use all five elements."

"Yes. Sora has a water natured chakra with lightning as his second element. Both Sasuke and Sora-san are able to use the Chidori."

"Excellent. I must say, they've done well under your tutelage."

"Thank you. Renate, Kabuto and Sasuke excelled far faster with you than they did with me. However, Sakura excelled almost as fast under Tsunade-sama. She even got her inhuman strength and medical skills. Jiraiyah almost trained Naruto as well as the other two, but not quite. And he still did a better job than me."

"Thank you. Hello, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai. While Kakashi and I are on the subject of students, what are yours like?"

"Dad, what's an Aorta?"

"Renate, you should be asking your husband, not me. He's the medic in the family. Besides, all I know about the Aorta is that it's got something to do with the cardiovascular system. If I knew the answer, I'd tell you, sweetie."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks anyways!"

"Your welcome. Sigh…when in the world is she going to grow up and learn that it was curiosity that killed the cat?"

"Isn't she your daughter, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, she is. Okay, back to your students. Gai?"

"As you well know, Neji is a Hyuuga and placed top in his class in his first try at the Chunin exams. Tenten can throw a kunai knife at anything, even a moving object, and hit her target every time. She never misses. Lee is unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, so I have trained him in taijutsu with weights on his legs and opening the eight inner gates."

"Interesting. Kurenai?"

"Hinata is also a Hyuuga, but she is of the main branch. Kiba is an Inizuka and he always has his dog, Akamaru with him. Shino Aburame has chakra-eating beetles that live inside of him and he uses them for combat."

"Don't want to fight those three in battle. Asuma?"

"Shikamaru Nara uses shadow ninjutsu and is already a chunin. Chouji Akimichi uses calories to increase his size and power. You'll find that Ino is very bossy and she uses the typical Yamanaka mind jutsus."

"Thank you for briefing me on your students. Kabuto is also a chunin and he is able to use medical ninjutsu, which he uses as both defense and offense. Renate…"

"Dad!"

"Ah! Speak of the devil!"

"I thought I was an angel."

"It's a figure of speech. I presume you have a reason for yelling?"

"Yeah, I asked Tsunade-senpai…"

"Tsunade-sama, Renate-san."

"Shut it, Kakashi. She's my aunt, and I'll call her senpai if I want to, just like Yamato calls you 'Kakashi-senpai'. Anyways, I asked her what an Aorta was and she said that it's the largest artery in the body and it takes blood from the heart to the lungs. She also said that veins carry blood to the heart while arteries carry blood from the heart. Hey, is Hane looking for me?"

"Yes, she is, Renate-san."

"Did I ask you Asuma? No, I didn't. I'm off to look for Saru and Kikyo."

"All right. Hey can you get the others for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. And I have to fetch how many?"

"Two or three. You were going to go, weren't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Later!"

"Bye!"

"Wow, Orochimaru-sama. She doesn't just look like her mom - she acts like her, too."

"Technically she's got my split personality. Calm around people but when she's with a very close friend or family member, she's hyper to no end."

"Wow. That must be a handful."

"It is. Isn't Naruto like that?"

"No, he's loud all the time. My best guess on her personality is Rock Lee."

"No, Renate acts like a combination of Naruto and Jiraiyah. She's as loud as Naruto, but she has the pervert attitude of Jiraiyah. She gets the latter from her mother."

"Wow. That must be annoying.

"A little, but not enough to confound someone."

"Unless that someone is the Kyuubi."

"Tsunade, be nice. Keep in mind, Renate acts just as stupid."

"Yes, and so did Kana. The only difference is that Naruto and Renate actually use their brains on occasion."

"Isn't Kana-sama dead?"

"Yes. Yes, she is."

"There, there, Orochimaru. At least you still have all of your children."

"True, but I still can't get over the fact that she is dead. Sigh…she was the first peer ever to respect me. Remember, Tsunade?"

"Yes. I remember that she broke the class rule that stated that no one was to sit next to you except Jiraiyah. When sensei had thrown a kunai to stop her from breaking the rule, you protected her. Then when sensei got mad at you for defending her, he threw more to get her to stop touching you but you still kept protecting her. Grandpa actually had to come get the two of you out of there and to the hospital. Her for traumatic shock and you for lack of blood to the point where they actually had to give you your parents' blood. Your parent's nearly died giving you their blood and even then, all three of you needed to take chakra pills on an hourly basis. When your parents got home from the hospital after they recovered, your father slaughtered the clan with you being the exception because you were under surveillance by the ANBU because of your injuries."

"Okay, shut up! I was just asking if you remember. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, tell no one of what you just heard."

"Yes, sir."

"All right. I'm leaving. Later!"

"Bye! Hey, Tsunade-sama, how did Kana-sama die?"

"One of the sound ANBU killed her when the village hadn't merged yet. Renate killed the guy, though. He had been banished and she had killed him when he was supposedly just passing through the country to get to Kirigakure."

"Poor guy. How'd she kill him?"

"Slow and painful. She let him bleed to death after she stabbed him four times, once in each limb. Sai can give you a full account; He watched it from the treetops."

"Kakashi-senpai."

"Yamato! What brings you here?"

"I've got Orochimaru-sama's kids fresh from training."

"You just missed him. He left three minutes ago. I suggest taking them to Renate. She's looking for them."

"All right. Thanks, Kakashi-senpai."

"I'll take them. After all, their half-sister is my student."

"Thanks Gai-san."

"Arigato Gai-sensei!"

Thirty minutes later Orochimaru and all of his children, with the exception of Sora, who is at the chunin exams, are in the Sheika clan condo.

"All right kids. As you can see, you have one of your numbers missing due to the chunin exams. In order I want to know a little bit about each of you, starting with Renate."

"I'm Renate, I'm a mother of ten, and my husband is Kabuto Sheikah. My dream is to one day kill my foster parents. Dad was the one who saved me from their daily torture and I dislike it when people aside from dad and Kabuto-kun give me orders and my hobbies…I'd actually have to say getting hyper and playing with the kids."

"I'm Kikyo, and I live with Rock Lee, even though we aren't married. My dream is to one day get all the orphans and give them refuge in the village. I hate it when people get teased just because of who they are and my hobbies are sticking up for those getting bullied and going out with Lee."

"I'm Yunachi and I live with Yamato-sensei. My dream is to one day be an elite Jonin with six students at one time. I hate it when people badmouth me or my family and my hobby is training one, so I can beat them up and two, so I can be a Jonin when I grow up."

"I'm Hane and my dream is to one day … um…uh…*blush* I don't really hate anything, but I enjoy the thrill of flying on Sai's birds. My hobbies are drawing and … cooking, I guess."

"I'm Yogosu and … uh… well, I never really gave any of this any thought…"

"I'm Saru and I like to eat ramen. What I love is when Anko-sensei treats me to Ichiraku and what I hate is the three-minute wait after you pour the water in. My dream-

_Good grief. Is that all my son ever thinks about is ramen?_

"Is to one day be as strong as you, dad! Then I'll finally be able to get some respect around here!

_Well, Hasn't he turned out interesting. To think, I'm not just his father, but his idol as well. But how _long_ have I been his idol?_

"My hobbies…pranks and practical jokes I guess."

"Okay. Thank you all. That not only helps me but that also helps yourselves, if you know what I mean. We have three days until the second exam is over, so until then good luck!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, dad!"

"Ja na!" ("Later!")

"Sayonara…oh, wait Gomenasai! Ja na!" ("…Sorry! Later!")

It's the eleventh and everybody from Sai, Sasuke, Oni, and Takatsuki's teams have gotten their needed scrolls. Since they have gotten their scrolls, they decide to kill time by training. While all this is going on, Orochimaru is with Saru.

"Alright, Saru. You said you wanted to be as strong as me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to go through harsh training. I suggest using a few doppelgangers. Any information or skill one of them acquires is transferred to you once they vanish. I suggest twenty at the maximum."

"Okay! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Twenty doppelgangers appear and are ready for training.

"Okay. Ninja skill three: ninjutsu. Then we'll work on Taijutsu. Okay?"

"Hai!"

Meanwhile Renate is with Kabuto.

"Renate, how could you? We're married! We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other!"

"You should be able to tell when I'm pregnant by now, Kabuto. For the love of snakes, Kabuto, Tunade's teaching you everything she knows!"

"What's that got to do with anything!"

"We're supposed to help our four youngest on chakra control as payment. Besides, if she's teaching you everything she knows you should be able to tell if I'm pregnant within the first trimester. That's how it's relevant!"

" Fine! Have it your way! I'm going to work the kids on chakra control. But I want you to keep your half-siblings occupied in return!"

It's the twelfth and Team Sora has just run into someone that looks just like a red-haired Naruto in the tower.

"Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! These are my teammates, Sasuke and Sora."

"I'm Subaru. I'm gonna become one of Orochimaru-sama's counselors."

"I'm Honame. I'm gonna be the best sound kunoichi there is."

"You mean with the exceptions of Renate-sama, my big sister and me. I'm Kinara, by the way."

"Blah, blah, blah. Can we go now, Sora?"

"Don't mind Sasuke. He's pretty much rude all the time. Oh, and I'm Sora. AKA, Orochimaru's second oldest."

"Our teacher is Natsuhi, a former Hoshigakure ninja who was exiled because she was assigned to destroy the star by the third Hoshikage. She told us to go on ahead because tracker ninja from Hoshigakure were attacking us on the way here. Who's your teacher, Sora-sama?"

"Uh-oh. I'll have dad send out a patrol to look for her if we haven't found her by the end of the chunin exams. We're being taught by a combination of Hatake, Kakashi and dad. Dad's the Kage, so he had Kakashi-sensei bring us here instead of himself. What do you say we meet up after the chunin exams?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan. What do you say we all put our best in and may the best ninja become chunin?"

"Deal! Hey, Subaru, who's your parents?"

"Natsuhi-sensei is my mom and she says that the fourth Hokage was my dad and that I have a half-brother in Konoha. Honame is my twin sister. I know Sasuke is an Uchiha and Kinara has an older sister in Otogakure. So, who's your parents, Naruto?"

"Ero-sennin never told me anything about my parents. Neither did Kakashi-sensei."

Meanwhile, Renate and Kabuto are out on an outing and they find an injured rogue Jonin.

"H-help…please…help…"

"Don't worry. My husband is a medic. He can heal you. Kabuto-kun! Kabuto-kun, we have an injured Jonin!"

"What? Where? Holy cow, what happened?"

"I don't know but you best get her some medical attention. Now."

"Alright. What's your name?

"Natsuhi. …please…"

"I know, help. I'm going to need you to hold still or this could make the injuries worse."

"Okay."

A little while later, Natsuhi wondered what Otogakure was going to do to her. She was a rogue, and her students had joined her willingly. She knew by the white room and soft bed that she was in a hospital and had blacked out.

"Good to see you're coming around, even if you are in the ninja bingo book. Fortunately for you, the third Hoshikage told me what was going on and the mission that he assigned to you, Natsuhi."

"Tsunade-sama. You…wait. What's going on? Orochimaru's supposed to be in Otogakure, not you. I thought I was heading to Konohagakure."

"You were. Otogakure and Konoha are going to merge together since both villages are running low on chunin and jonin. Orochimaru's been taking rogues into his village for quite a while now. He's already recruited Akatsuki, some of the swordsmen of the mist, and eight of the nine jinchuuriki. I've already had his daughter talk to him, and they've agreed to let you and your students stay for a little while. You're lucky Renate knows your lullaby. I'm not sure, but I think she's been calling it Natsuhiboshi."

"Hallo. How are you doing, Natsuhi-chan?"

"That's the first person you haven't given a nickname to in a long time Renate. Renate didn't just get you to the village, Natsuhi. She's also Orochimaru's oldest daughter."

"I'm doing much better than I was, thanks to you. Tsunade-sama says you know the lullaby that I like to sing to my children."

"Renate, what have I told you about disturbing people when they should be recovering? How would you feel if Sasuke wouldn't leave you alone?"

"Bad. So, Natsuhi, want to sing Natsuhiboshi?"

"I…Okay."

"Natsuhiboshi naze akai! Yuube kanashii yume wo mita Naite hanashita. Akai meyo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii yume wo miru."

"That was a very good duet ladies."

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

"Yeah. Thanks, dad."

"Hey, Renate, shouldn't we be celebrating?"

"Hn?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what today is."

"Oh, yeah! Today's my twenty-eighth birthday! I completely forgot thanks to the chunin exams. That and finding Natsuhi nechan."

"How is this Natsuhi's fault?"

"It's not. I'm just deciding to blame it on her for the fun of it."

"Renate!"

"What? I'm just playing. Good grief, Aunt Tsunade, you need to take a chill pill."

"Okay. Natsuhi, you can go, but only if you take it easy. I suggest lounging around the village somewhere whenever possible. We healed your major wounds, but they are still tender and will start to bleed if you get too rowdy."

"Yes ma'am. I will. Where will I be staying, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Well, since I've moved all my clan into the Sheika condo, you and your family will be living in one of the vacancies they left behind. Yes, you may stay in Otogakure as a permanent resident, Natsuhi."

"I don't know how to thank you enough, Orochimaru-sama. I really don't."

"Well, your twins have a half-brother through their father named Naruto Uzumaki. I think he should stay with you three so he can actually have people to call his family."

"Okay. Which building?"

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"You might want to promise on that, dad."

"Yes, B-I-L."

"Alright, I promise. Now will Renate and Tsunade please be quiet?"

It's the thirteenth, and the Sheika clan stayed up until midnight celebrating Renate's birthday. Natsuhi has moved into Suku's old house and has persuaded Kakashi and Yamato to help her move Naruto's things in, since Tsunade told her to take it easy for a while.

"Thanks again for helping Kakashi, Yamato. I really don't think I can pay you guys back."

"Just make sure Naruto-kun doesn't fight with his brother and sister."

"We especially don't want him losing his temper since he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. If that happens I'll have to get Yamato to regain control of him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, what does it mean, Kakashi? How are you able to control a jinchuuriki without a cursed seal on them?"

"It's the first Hokage's kekke genkai that allows me to control them, but only if they are wearing his necklace."

"Exactly my point, Yamato."

"Hey, Yamato, Kakashi, Natsuhi! Time to stop the pointless chatter and go to the tower! It's time for the prelims of the third exam."

"Okay. Let's go."

Meanwhile at the tower, the genin are lining up in their teams of three.

"Hey, Sai, do you think we'll get to the third exam? Only twelve people are allowed to take the third exam, and that's the maximum. Which of the eight teams are going to go on to the next exam?"

"Well, judging by the looks of them, our team, Sasuke's team, Renate-sama's team, Her husband's team, and the redheaded Naruto's team will get in for sure. Some of us will be left out, though."

"Oh. Okay. I just hope it's not us."

"Shh. Orochimaru-sama and the Jonin are ready to begin."

"Well done, and welcome to the third exam. Well, the preliminaries, that is. There are twice as many of you as are able to take part in the third exam, so we are going to have a little preliminary fight. The fight will not take place between squads, but rather between two of you chosen at random."

"Excuse me, Orochimaru-sama, but I, Anko Mitarashi, would like to tell them the rest."

"Very well, Anko."

"Allright you runts, if your name isn't called, then head to the balcony. You'll come down when it's your turn to fight. First up is Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. Any complaints? No. Begin!"

_Giga: Nija ninpuu_

_Sharingan_

"Wh-what's happening? What the?"

"You like? It's a special sharingan - the eagle eye sharingan."

"No. No, make it stop. Please make it stop."

"I'll pass. I'm not exactly wanting to see your jutsu, but by the looks of it, your techniques are your basic living art jutsus. Pathetic."

"I…I, Sai, wish to withdraw from the match! I surrender!"

"Sasuke wins by forfeit. Next up, Kiba Inizuka and Kinara Tsuchi."

"What loser is that? Oh, great. I have to fight the dog and his stinky mutt. Let's see, how to do this…"

"Yeah, we just won the jackpot! Let's go Akamaru!" *Arf!*

"Begin!"

"Man Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!"

She tosses a needle and there is the soft sound of bells.

"Wh-what the?"

"You like? These needles use sound to attack. First comes paralysis, then you start hallucinating. If you endure it long enough you go deaf, and if you go much longer than that, your body goes into shock. By the looks of it, your mutt can't take much more. It's already collapsed."

"No! Akamaru! Hang in there! We have to defeat her! If Shikamaru can beat her sister, we can beat her!"

"Akamaru, Akamaru. Man, you are such a baby. Much more of a baby than that useless Hyuuga you have to call a teammate."

"Why you! I'll get you! Go, Akamaru!" Akamaru growls and then tries to bite Kinara on the arm. He misses and runs into the wall.

"Hah! You call this a ninja dog? It's pathetic! No wonder people were laughing at you and your teammates last time you went to the chunin exams. It's pathetic, not to mention Konoha must have been desperate for chunin before our villages merge."

"Shutup! Just shutup! You know nothing about my teammates and me! How would you feel if I talked trash about your teammates?"

"Kinara, stop badmouthing his ninja team. We don't need a murder on our heads."

"Yes, Natsuhi-sensei."

"Use your nose Akamaru." Akamaru tries again and collapses beside Kiba. "gh…come on Akamaru. You're the only fighting chance I've got against this girl."

"Well, I'm bored. This is dumb, when am I going to be allowed to go back to my teacher?"

"When you're done with the exam. At the rate you're going, you're just making yourself look like a coward. So, what's it going to be? I can still use my nose, even if the rest of me is uncoordinated." Kiba attacks her directly, and manages to land a blow. Kinara deflects it, however, and aims a punch at his face. He dodges by bending backwards and bangs his head against the wall behind him, resulting in a concussion.

"I got that one from my sister's fight when she was at the chunin exams a while back."

"Kiba is unable to continue. Kinara is the victor. Next up is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuuga."

"I, Hinata, wish to withdraw from the match."

"By forfeit, Naruto wins. Next up is Honame vs. Tenten. Any complaints?"

"Nope I'm good."

"I can take her."

"Begin!"

Tenten pulls out two scrolls and unravels them. After she does this, she summons her weapons from them and throws them at Honame.

"I'll give you a little hint, Tenten. I deflected your weapons with the same technique as Temari of the sand. In other words, you might want to withdraw." With this Tenten tries again, and Honame pulls out her fan and deflect it. Her fan one-third of the way open and everyone in the room can see that it is black with a red cloud. "When you see three clouds on my fan, it's over." Tenten tries a second time and Honame uses her fan again, revealing a second cloud. When Tenten summons and throws all of her weapons at once, Honame deflects her attack a third time, revealing a third cloud. "Three clouds. Times up." She swings her fan and Tenten is hurled into the air by the gust of wind. Honame traps her there by creating a tornado with her chakra. Honame closes her fan and Tenten comes crashing down. Honame sticks her fan upright and Tenten lands on it in the middle of her back.

"Honame wins. Next up, Oni and Ino Yamanaka." Anko waits for them to get to the floor. "Begin!"

"Ninja art: Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino collapses, her spirit in between her own body and Oni's. Oni dodges and yells "Ninja art: Hidden Snake Jutsu!" The jutsu transforms her into a black tiger snake the size of her normal self, and Oni then attacks Ino directly. She is able to coil around an unconscious Ino and there bite her anywhere she pleases. Oni chooses to bite the shoulder, poisoning her with a venom that is the eighth most poisonous known to the Sheika clan.

"Waah! Kasama! Asuma-Sensei!"

"Oni wins. Sakura, get Ino some medical attention!"

"Yes, Anko-sensei."

"Next up is Subaru and Chouji Akimichi. Any withdrawls or complaints?"

"I took way too long to get this far. I'm not going to back down now!"

"Heh. You talk like Naruto. I'll be sure to win this for Asuma-sensei since Ino and Sai lost."

"Begin!"

"Ninja art: Body expansion!"

"Hey, since when has body mass mattered in this exam?"

"Human Boulder!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, two can play at that game! Ninja art: Natsuhiboshi's sorrow!" Out of nowhere, a river of water appears and a red star is shown on Subaru's Headband under the Leaf. "Natsuhiboshi's anger!" The water rose farther, hungry waves crashing down on Chouji.

"Gaah! I'm…I'm drowning!… I surrender!… I withdraw!"

"Subaru wins. Sora and Shino are next. As soon as you two can wade through the water you may begin." _Man, Natsuhi's students are good; none of them lost. And to top it off, if Sora-sama wins, so will Kakashi's students. Then there's Renate-sama and Kabuto's students. How in the world will the other countries think that we aren't biased. After all, only one of the sound shinobi made it the last year there were Sound shinobi in the exams._

"If you want to withdraw, now's the time. I won't hold back just because you're Orochimaru-sama's son."

"There's only one thing in the world that can make me withdraw, and that's if my sister is having a kid. Unfortunately for you, she's in the room so you don't have a crying chance."

"Very well. Fan out." Hundreds of beetles come out of his body and attack Sora.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A large boa appears and bares its sword-sized fangs. "Finish him!" As the snake lunges at Shino, Sora jumps off it. Using all of his beetles to keep the snake at bay, Shino is forced to fight Sora with taijutsu. Sora easily wins and Shino is taken to the infirmary.

"Sora wins. Next up is Takatsuki and Neji. Any complaints?"

"No."

"Nope, I'm good."

"Begin!"

_Byakugan. _"Crap. This attack is strong. Lighting nature put into Naruto's Rasengan. I'd be best off avoiding this."

"Rai Rasengan!"

"Rotation!"

"Nice try, but that's not going to work on me. Katon Rasengan!"

"Aaagh!" The attack hits Neji and burns everything below his neck but not to the point of permanent damage

"Takatsuki wins. Next up is Mei vs. Udon. Any complaints or withdrawls?"

"Why am I up against a four year old?"

"Consider it a handicap. Any others?"

"Why am I fighting one of Renate-sama's students?"

"Luck of the draw, you snot nosed brat."

"Begin!"

"Ich träume jede Nacht von dem hellen Stern der oben am Himmel steht und über mich wacht. Er tröstet mich immer wie der beste Freund, wenn dich etwas traurig macht. Ich habe meine Eltern so lange nicht gesehn. Du weißt doch wo sie sind, bitte führe mich dorthin. Ich laufe für sie bis ans Ende der Welt, bis ich endlich bei ihnen bin."

"Mommy…I want my blanky…" Udon collapses from Mei's lullaby.

"That, brat, was a lullaby called Natsuhiboshi that mom translated into German. It just so happens that Natsuhi-sensei taught it to Renate-sensei."

"Mei wins. Next up is Reoko vs. Moegi. Any complaints that do not have to do with age?"

"Can I leave and come back after I use the bathroom?"

"Idiot! You're just as much of a fraidy cat as your teammate just now!"

"No, you may not. Begin!"

"Come on Moegi! You can do this! Prove to this witch that we're ninjas!"

"Konohamaru! Watch your mouth! Moegi, if you don't win this, it's not your fault! She's older and has a better teacher than you!"

"Good grief, Ebisu! What a way to cheer up your students! Even if they aren't ready for the chunin exams like you thought! Reoko, go easy on the runt out there!"

"Yes ma'am."

"It was all Konohamaru's idea!"

"Shutup, brat! I may be going easy on you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forfeit and let you win within a minute of you getting out on the battlefield. These are the prelims and if you can get past these, you're expected to have chunin potential."

"I want my mommy!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large white dog the size of a horse appeared out of nowhere. "Sit, boy."

"M…m…mommy!…k…Kasama!"

"I'll let you land a free jutsu on me directly before I attack you. Go on. Try to hit me."

"Transform!"

"Hah! You think transforming into a miniature Kyuubi is going to save you now? Talk about stupid! Sic her, boy!" The dog charges at Moegi and the they clash. Moegi uses two of the tails from her transformation to knock Reoko off of her summoning and uses the rest to try to defeat the dog. She fails in her attempt at attacking the dog and is bitten in the chest. She yells in agony and returns to normal. After she blacks out, Sakura takes her to the infirmary.

"Reoko wins. Next up is Kumo vs. Konahamaru Sarutobi. Any complaints? Surrenders? If not, then you may begin!"

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

"Hah! You've got another thing coming if all you can use is Kage bunshin! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Twenty of Konohamaru's fifty doppelgangers disappeared as the flames engulfed them.

"Ninja centerfold!" Kumo jumped up to dodge Konohamaru's attack as an added precaution.

"What the devil? Man, I don't know who the hell teaches this kid but I sure as hell pity them! Fire Style: Fireball technique!" As the flames engulfed every thing below him, Kumo realized that only the doppelgangers were below him.

"Rasengan!"

"What the - ?" As the Rasengan hit Kumo, he vanished like his attacker's doppelgangers. As soon as Konohamaru realized this, he was too late. Kumo kicked him and sent him hurling to the ground.

"Wh-whaaah!"

"Brat! Give up and I won't go further! If you don't I'll attack your nervous system and leave permanent damage."

"I…I… never!"

"Have it your way. Ninja art: Sheika's demons!" Miniatures of the bijuu appeared made from the rocks they were standing on, each one the size of an adult human.

"Wh-what in the world? That's cheating! Anko-sensei!"

"No, it's not, Konohamaru. This attack is just like Subaru's Natsuhiboshi attacks."

"That doesn't help me any."

"Demon's hunger!"

"Waaah!" The demons attacked and Konohamaru was engulfed in tails. When Kumo called them off of Konohamaru, he was covered in his own blood.

"I told you to forfeit. But did you listen to me? Nooo. Well, at least you lasted longer than your teammates. And that was without me giving you a handicap."

"Kumo wins. Sakura, we have another Moegi. Next up is Yuukimaru and Minoru! Begin!"

"Give up! You got the stump in the bell exercise! You don't have a prayer!"

"Water style: Rising Water dragon!"

"Help! Help! Guren-sensei!"

"Yuukimaru wins! Next up is Aiko and Rock Lee."

"Yes! This is it, Lee! Remember, you are in the prime of your youth, don't forget your secret weapon and for Pete's sake, stop taking notes! You can't use them in the heat of battle, even if your opponent is just a child!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Rock Lee! If you don't come down her by the time I count to three, you forfeit the match."

"Hai, Anko-sensei!"

"Finally. All right, any complaints?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"I'll take him on. Can't be worse than being abused by my parents my whole life."

"Begin!"

"Konoha Senpuu!"

"Nice try, but you're going to have to be faster and stronger than that. You'll have to face up against my kekke genkai."

"Lee. Use it!"

"But remember what -"

"It's all right. Don't go as far as last time!"

"Hai!" Lee takes off the orange leggings he has on to reveal weights on his legs. He takes them off and drops them on the ground, raising up two dust clouds where they fell. "Gate of Opening!" His movements are a blur, but Aiko can see him just fine because of her kekke genkai. Kakashi and Sasuke both use their Sharingan to track him.

"Not too shabby, bushy brow! How's this?" She vanishes only to reappear behind him a second later. She uses one of Kabuto's favorite knock out techniques by hitting the pressure point on his neck. He collapses only to get back up even though he is unconscious. "What? Still trying to win? Well, it that's how you want to play. Gate of -"

"What! No way! She just copied that from Lee using it! She couldn't do that before the exams!"

"Quite, Oni. It's time to shut up and watch."

"I believe what Kabuto-sensei is trying to say, is that there's a time and a place for everything. Now is not the time and place to be talking. Unless you're me or Bushy Brows of course."

"Konoha Senpuu!"

"Ugh! If you don't give up you're going to end up than you did when you fought Sabaku no Gaara! FYI, I was pulling your leg about using the eight inner gates earlier. This one's the real deal! Gate of Opening!"

"Huh…Wha? Gaak!"

"Oh, now you wake up!" She kicks the underside of his chin, sending him into the air. She then wraps Lees bandages around him to trap him. On their way down she spins him uncontrollably only to let him go when they are close to hitting the floor. "Primary Lotus!"

"Gaah!

"Aiko wins. As soon as someone gets Lee out of here, I want all of the winners to come down here."

"Hai!"

"Yahoo! All of Natsuhi's team made it!"

"What's so good about that, Naruto?"

"Because Naruto is Subaru and Honame's half-brother through their dad."

"How did you know, Sora-sama? Mom only told us about that."

"Honame's right and we should have known that all of Renate-sama and Kabuto-sensei's students would win, nechan. I still think it's not fair, though. I mean, only Otonin made it out of the forest of death."

"Would you be quite, Subaru? If nobody else made it out of the forest of death, then it's their own fault for losing against us."

After Orochimaru's announcement the genin train until their parents' curfews. Honame and Subaru go home with their mother, Natsuhi. Naruto comes in, having been told where to go by Yamato. After eating they go to bed but Naruto wants to know if his half-siblings' mother knew any lullabies that his mother may have known. She tells him that she did teach his mother one lullaby and that she had translated it into English and German from the raw Japanese. Naruto is still awake after she sings it, but Honame and Subaru are asleep.

"Mom, will you sing that lullaby again? Can you sing it in Japanese, then German and then in English? Please?"

"Alright, once more Naruto. But after that, you have to go to bed. Promise?"

"Promise. Believe it. Oh, mom."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Natsuhiboshi naze akai!

Yuube kanashii yume wo mita; Naite hanashita. Akai meyo; Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii yume wo miru.

Ich träume jede Nacht von dem hellen Stern der oben am Himmel steht und über mich wacht. Er tröstet mich immer wie der beste Freund, wenn dich etwas traurig macht. Ich habe meine Eltern so lange nicht gesehn. Du weißt doch wo sie sind, bitte führe mich dorthin. Ich laufe für sie bis ans Ende der Welt, bis ich endlich bei ihnen bin.

Natsuhiboshi why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night.  
>My eyes are red from the tears I shed, Swollen as I cry. Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar. He can't be found though I've searched all day, My sad dreams come once more.*"<p>

"Hey, who's going to teach us?"

"That depends on who you want to be taught by. That also depends on what Jonin is training whom."

"Night, mom."

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun. I'll see you in the morning."

It's September 15th and Otogakure is getting ready for the final rounds of the chunin exams. After one month of training with separate tutors, the genin are ready for the tournament that will decide whether they become chunin or not. This time they are meeting in a stadium filled with people and are lined up in a row. Anko is once again the proctor for the exam. Wondering where Sasuke is, Naruto starts fidgetting.

"Stop fidgetting and hold your heads up high for the guests. Besides that, the exams are about to start."

"First up, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Reoko Taiyoukai! Begin!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Once again, a five tailed dog appears from nowhere and waits to attack.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant spider appears, and it is apparent to Kagegakure that he has been training with Kidoumaru.

"Kill him!" "Kill her!" The summonings attack the other summonings, but the spider wins the fight by scattering its eggs and keeping the dog busy. Reoko and Sasuke clash, and Sasuke wins with pure speed.

"Next match, between Takatsuki and Subaru of Hoshigakure. Begin!"

"Bring it on you little brat! Katon Rasengan!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, two can play at that game! Ninja art: Natsuhiboshi's sorrow!" Once again, a river of water appears and a red star is shown on Subaru's Headband under the Leaf. "Natsuhiboshi's anger!" The water rose farther, hungry waves crashing down on Takatsuki.

"Ha! A one trick pony, just like your brother! Take this! RaiRasengan!"

"Guaah!" _I will…I will not… I will _not_ back down! I've got to make wings with my chakra! I've just got to! _

"Hahahah! That's funny! You think making wings from your chakra is going to help!"

"Ich träume jede Nacht von dem hellen Stern der oben am Himmel steht und über mich wacht. Er tröstet mich immer wie der beste Freund, wenn dich etwas traurig macht. Ich habe meine Eltern so lange nicht gesehn. Du weißt doch wo sie sind, bitte führe mich dorthin. Ich laufe für sie bis ans Ende der Welt, bis ich endlich bei ihnen bin."

"Hnn…so…sleepy…Gah! What am I thinking! I can't just go to sleep like this! No way! Wait, where'd he go?"

"Natsuhiboshi why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed, Swollen as I cry. Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar. He can't be found though I've searched all day, My sad dreams come once more."

"Hnnn. So tired…" _Gotta fight, gotta fight, gotta …sleep…_

"Heheh. Works every time."

"Subaru wins! Next two!"

"Ninja art: Pheonix Talon Jutsu!" Rock talons are hurled at Sora with blinding speed, but he dodges them easily.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large snake appears and attacks Kumo, and swallows him.

"Ninja art: Pheonix Talon Jutsu!" Rocks are hurled again, this time at the snake. It makes no move to dodge and is unharmed by the "Talons". It takes the rest of Kumo's strength to get out of the summoning, but Sora is waiting for him.

"Hidden Snake Hands!"

"Ungh! Can't…move!…Must…not…lose."

"Kumo is unable to continue. Sora wins! Next up, is Aiko vs. Kinara!"

"You're not going to throw those bell things, are you? I'm telling you they won't work."

"We'll just see about that! Hah!" The needles miss, but Aiko is too fast for Kinara to react.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Four doppelgangers appear and make a square around Kinara. Each one takes turns kicking her upwards, and the real Aiko kicks her down. Aiko then moves on to use the primary lotus.

"I'm not done, Aiko! Katon Kogakyuu no Jutsu!" A fireball appears, but Aiko has already dodged it. Aiko moves on to hit all of Kinara's pressure points and hit the one on the neck last, knocking her out.

"Aiko wins! Yuukimaru vs. Koyuki!"

"Something's wrong with you, Koyuki-san. I can see it in your eyes. I'm curious, what is it?"

"I withdraw!"

"Okay, that was weird. Last, but not least, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Oni!"

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kuchiyose!" _Crap, even with the snake, there's still _way_ too many doppelgangers to take out. Plus, he'll probably take out the snake with that attack he's building up. I'll avoid it, but if it's too strong, I'll have to withdraw. Renate-Sensei will understand._

"Oudama Rasengan" _Blast it, I missed! Round 2!_

"I withdraw!" _Man, that attack was too strong for me. No way, no how would I tolerate that ginourmous thing._

"The winner is Uzumaki, Naruto! Unfortunately, we must cancel the rest of the exams due to the uh, Lack of shinobi from other villages, and I will collaborate with my fellow Sannin to decide on who gets to be Chunin or not. Well done, ALL of you! However, for a special treat for defeating Pein to save Konoha, he gets to fight a Chunin! The chunin he will be fighting is none other than the Sheika clan's heiress, Renate."

"Get ready, Naruto."

"I'm gonna beat you! Believe it!"

"Sure you will. Just wait till I get going. Did you know I was the champion of my year, because I was. I told my students to let you all beat them. Dad will still make them Chunin. What's the matter, Kyuubi? Can't take the truth? Dad says that if I can beat you, I'm allowed to kill my foster parents. However, if you beat me, I have to tell you where your dad has been hiding your whole life after - Nevermind."

"After Kyuubi?"

"Yeah. You _do_ know what your father looks like, right?"

"No."

"Wow. Alright, enough talk. Let's fight."

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

"Multi Snake Hands!" _Hah! That took care of his doppelgangers! Now, how to make him pass out without activating the Kyuubi? Well, I could summon, but… Oh, slugs!_

"Kuchiyose!" Two large toads appear, one yellow and the other red. "Gamakichi and Gamatatsu! We've gotta beat her if I'm gonna be Chunin!"

"Kuchiyose!" _Take this, Kyuubi!_

"What the hell? Who the hell are you, and how can you summon the same damn thing as that Snakeface Orochimaru!"

"You'd better watch what you say about my father, you insolent fox! Now, Manda! Let's take out those toads! I'll even let you eat the opponents, just not the ones watching us!"

"The ones in the arena you mean? Eh, they'll do for a meal."

"What? Are you crazy? That thing'll eat everything and everyone except snake summoners!"

"No, I won't! I'm the summoning, she's the mistress!

"I don't trust you, you blasted snake!"

"Knock it off, Manda-san! Let's go!"

"I can't believe they both summoned like that. If it were Gamabunta, I could see Naruto having a chance against Manda, but those two don't stand a chance!"

"Geez, Tsunade, way to support your student's teammate. He beat Kabuto with the Rasengan in the Sannin Showdown, if you will, and you'd said he wouldn't be able to do it in a week."

"He had used a doppelganger to pull it off! It shouldn't have counted!"

"Shutup, you raised a miniature Tsunade out of Sakura, just like I did Naruto. Most likely, Sasuke will turn out like Orochimaru and so will Renate."

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, who's winning?"

"Sakura, Hinata! Join us!"

"Sit by me girls, you shouldn't trust this idiot unless he's three feet away from you. Or unless you pummel him into submission."

"Um… o-okay"

"Come on, Naruto! Beat that witch to a pulp!"

"Jiraiya, shame on you! Your own neice, and you call her a witch and tell Naruto to pummel her!

"What? How is she related to you two, Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, Sakura, it turns out that the three Sannin married three siblings. I married the oldest, who just so happens to be the only boy of three children. Jiraiya married the older sister, or middle child. Orochimaru married the youngest one."

"Who was married first?"

"Orochimaru, then me, then Jiriaya."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

"Shutup Jiraiya!"  
>"Make me! Holy cow, what'd she do to Naruto?"<p>

"Beats me, but man did she get him good!"

"Serves you right for not paying attention."

"Kabuto-san!"

"Sakura. She just used a snake technique to KO both toads, and unfortunately, by the looks of it, Naruto-kun summoned again as the jutsu was unfolding."

"Which toad is it this time, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Gamabunta. You don't know any of them, do you Hinata?"  
>"I know the yellow one saved me from the Crystal style user."<p>

"Speaking of which, do you know what happened to her, Kabuto-san?"

"Oh, sure, leave me out of the conversation."

"Then get the hell outta here, Jiraiya-baka. It's my wife's match you're watching, so get out. I wanna sit."

"Fine! Little Snakegut…"

"I'd watch your back if I were you. You know how Renate gets when you get her miffed."

"The winner is Sheika, Renate, due to Naruto's inability to continue!"

"Wow, she won!"  
>"That's Renate for you. She'll do anything and everything to win. Except give her own life or the life of a family member."<p>

"Wow. That's intense."

"You're telling me, Sakura. I'm just surprised she didn't blow the place up more."

"Well, Renate-chan did ruin the tree."

"That's true Hinata."

"Naze dattebayo…"

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Demo… you did do your best. I'll tell ya your dad's secret later."

"Oh…kay?"  
>"Sigh… boys. Can't live with them, but you can't reproduce without them. The exception to the first half of that saying is your sons, and your father. Your hubby is the exception to the whole thing."<p>

"No kidding. Hey, someone said you two had a mental disorder, Kabuto-san. Is it true?"

"Yeah. I've got a kind of split personality, half docile, half phsyco and Renate's got a medium Bipolar."

"Wait, Bipolar, as in, insane mood swings?"

"That's the one. But somehow, she can keep it in check, and when she doesn't, I can control her. I don't know how. We just do."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"Yeah, but it's fun and worth it."  
>"Where's Naruto-kun?"<p>

"Hi, Senpai! He's with Tsunade." "Hi, dad. He's with Aunt Tsunade."

"Alright. If you see him tell him to meet me in my office when he can."

"Ok! OMN! I just realized I forgot to do something I'd planned to do on the day of my wedding!"

"What? What'd you forget?"

"To put the wedding dress on the flagpole."

"You're crazy! Kageskage-sama won't stand for it!"  
>"Dad won't give a crap! Come on!"<p>

Three hours later, all of Kagegakure were looking at the flagpole with very amused expressions. Renate had hung not only her wedding dress, but Sasuke's favorite Uchiha embalmed boxer shorts as well. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he took all the blame and was forced to do A rank missions for D rank missions' pay for two months as his punishment.

* * *

><p>Natsuhiboshi is from the filler episodes of Naruto when Subaru is looking back on his life as a Hoshigakure ninja.<p> 


	6. Finding Losings

I do not own Naruto! Or any of the music in this fanfic! Iwill do my best to cite my music sources in the end of the chapters in the A/N! I do, however, own the OC's. So far, the OC's are Renate, her kids, most of her students, and about 75% of the new recruits she's done.

* * *

><p>It's November and the Chunin Exams have been over for a month. All of the genin that participated in the final rounds became Chunin and Kagegakure is beginning to recover from the attack in July, and prosper. After Pein's attack in July, Konoha and Otogakure have merged and even though Konoha was bigger originally, Otogakure ended up with the most survivors. Right after the war Konoha and Otogakure merged, keeping Otogakure's traditions but moving into Konoha's village. Orochimaru has sent Sasuke to look for Renate.<p>

"Renate-sama!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Orochimaru-sama wanted to see you. You, too, Kabuto."

"Tell him we're on our way.

"Will do." Sasuke runs to Orochimaru, who is in his office assigning ninjas missions to get them out of his hair and to give them something to do.

"You wanted to see us, Orochimaru-san?"

"Yes, I did, Renate. I'm assigning you and Kabuto a S-rank mission to the Land of Lakes. You'll be in charge of protecting a young boy who is being abused by his parents. They are in very high social status in the village, so he is ignored by everyone in town due to his parents' influence. Be careful - he is the one that hired you, even though his parents told him to hire us to make sure nobody touches him. Do not touch him, but make sure he is safe."

"How does that qualify this to be a S-rank mission?"

"His parents also want to make sure that they are safe from his kekke genkai. Your client's biological father was killed by his mother and he is afraid that his mother will do the same to him. His kekke genkai is that he can control animals to do his bidding. His mother has somehow managed to ignore his kekke genkai after he became a toddler. Like I said, he can control animals, so be careful. His mother sent a note with him and according to the note, he controlled animals throughout his childhood to get food, even when he was an infant. Do not let him hurt anyone, and do not let anyone hurt him. Now, go."

"Hai!"

Two weeks later Renate and Kabuto arrive in the Land of Lakes. They soon run into a wolf and the wolf starts running between them and the peak of a hill in their path. Kabuto is wary and is fearful that the wolf has rabies, but Renate notices the wolf's size and realizes that it is pregnant.

"Kabuto, calm down. By the looks of her, she's expecting pups. I think she wants us to follow her."

"I'm not following some wolf only to have to fight with its pack."

"Remember what dad said? Our client can control animals with his kekke genkai. If it makes you feel better, I'm gonna try to get some info out of the wolf. Here, girl."

"Sigh…you trust animals too much. Not all of them are going to help us. Not all animals are harmless. Remember, this could be a summoning."

"Hey, girl. Do you know a boy that is being hurt by his parents?" The wolf wags her tail and barks. "Look, Kabuto! She knows our client! I think we should call her Kima. We can't just keep calling her 'wolf, she' and 'girl'. You recognize the things he said about us, don't you Kima?" Another bark from the wolf and this time she starts licking Renate's hand.

"Fine. I'll let you do the talking. I'm not touching the wolf. You never know where their tongues have been. Hey!" Kabuto protests Kima getting up on her hind feet and licking his face.

"Can you lead us to our client, please, Kima-chan?" Another bark in agreement and Kima runs off with Renate close behind her.

"Hey! Wait up! Renate!"

A few hours later they reach their destination. Still looking for their client and his abusive family, they see a boy being yelled at on the street.

"You little freak! Why don't you just die like your father did? Your mother should have killed you as soon as you came out of her womb!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Renate, stay out of this. It's not a part of the mission."

"This might be our client. Remember, everyone in his village wants him dead but are too scared of his kekke genkai to do anything about it."

"You little brat. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"I said leave him alone! Get away from him before I beat the tar out of you!"

"You can't even hit me! Girls in this country aren't allowed to hit anyone unless they're fighting another girl!"

"Good thing I'm not from this country, then! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Six doppelgangers appeared and four of them formed a diamond around the boy. The other two prepared to use the rasengan while the real Renate prepared to summon. "Rasengan!" The rasengan hit a food stand and destroyed it, along with its contents. This terrified some of the people in the crowd of onlookers and there were yells of "Ninja! Run for your lives!" all throughout. The original Renate yells "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" and with this, a giant snake appeared, coiled loosely around her body. "Still want to mess with me now, cowards?"

"Yaaah! Girls _can_ be ninjas! Run before she kills us all!" with that yell from the boy's tormentor, the crow fled from her presence. As soon as everyone was off of the streets Renate made her doppelgangers vanish.

"Hahahahahah. That got them to leave. You okay, kid?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"The name's Renate, and this is my husband, Kabuto."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Renate-sama, Kabuto-sama. By the looks of things you met my messenger wolf."

"You're our client?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Mizura. The wolf I sent you fed me all throughout my childhood, so I pretty much became like a part of her pack and one of her pups. I stay with her whenever my real mom or step dad get mad at me. Did Kageskage-sama tell you everything I said?"

"Yes, dad explained everything. He even told us about your kekke genkai to control animals. We're on strict orders to touch nobody, so it's gonna be kind of difficult to go through with this mission. Well, actually I think we just violated that rule but dad never said about hurting people before we met you. Is there a lake without animals nearby?"

"All lakes in the country have animals, but there is one that has only small wildlife in it. Will that work?"

"Yes, so long as the village thinks you're dead."

"Huh?"

"We're going to fake your death. It's the quickest and easiest way to get you out of this place."

"Have you gone barking mad, Renate? We can't fake his death. He's our client! Senpai said not to let anyone hurt him!" Kabuto protested.

"Yes, but the village hired us to kill him. We drown him, the village thinks he's dead. We use CPR once we fish him out of the water and there you go! One unharmed client, his village thinks he's dead, and Kagegakure gets another ninja! It's a triple win situation!"

"Oh, I see what you're saying. If the village thinks I'm dead, then they'll still pay you. While you're telling the village I'm dead, Kabuto-san is getting me out of the water. You carry me outside the country and let me recover. Then when we get to your ninja village, you train me to become a ninja."

"Yes and no. I've been thinking, and they'll suspect we didn't kill you. We're going to tie you up and put you in a bag. Then we'll let them drown you, that way they know for a fact that you're dead. When everyone leaves, we fish you out. We'll give you a device that lets you breathe underwater for a few minutes."

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you think, Mizura?"

"Okay. I don't care what the plan is so long as it gets me out of here."

Later that night Mizura's parents were in their room plotting his death.

"We have to kill him without those ninjas we hired knowing it until it's too late. We were wrong to hire them. They act like they've come to protect him, even though they're supposed to help kill him. Do you think we should tell them their mistake, or will the girl attack like she did in the market today?"

"We should tell them. After all, we are their employers for the assignment."

"Good point. We'll tell them in the morning. If we wake them up we'll only risk an attack."

While Kabuto is spying on Mizura's parents Renate is taking care of Mizura.

"You want to hear a lullaby, Mizura?"

"Yes, please. I've never heard a lullaby before."

"Natsuhiboshi naze akai! Yuube kanashii yume wo mita Naite hanashita. Akai meyo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii yume wo miru." When Renate had finished Mizura was fast asleep and she joined Kabuto in the guest bedroom.

"Renate, we have to go through with our plan within the next week. You know, the one where we tie Mizura up."

"Nanii? Doshite?"

"Yes we have to do our plan. To answer your 'doshite', it's because his parents were plotting it tonight."

"So we pretty much wait for them to attack him, then when he uses his kekke genkai, we fend off the animals?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow. Night, Kabuto-kun."

"Night, Renate-chan," Kabuto said as she curled up next to him.

The next day Mizura's parents caught Renate and Kabuto as they were coming downstairs for breakfast.

"We need to talk."

"You want us to help kill Mizura, don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. 1) Everyone has been treating him like he was a demon 2) he can control animals and 3)Kabuto-kun heard you talk about it last night when he was out in the yard looking at the stars."

"Ah. Well, then you know the plan?"

"You attack him while we keep the animals that he is controlling at bay."

"Right. Okay, let's go through with the plan at oh, say, noon?"

"Noon it is."

"Natsuhiboshi naze akai! Yuube kanashii yume wo mita Naite hanashita. Akai meyo._ Renate. Kasama! _Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii yume wo miru.

_Renate. Mother. _Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed. Swollen as I cry. _Renate. Mother! _Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. She can't be found though I search all day. My sad dreams come once more.

"Ich träume jede Nacht von dem hellen Stern der oben am Himmel steht und über mich wacht. Er tröstet mich immer wie der beste Freund, wenn dich etwas traurig macht. Ich habe meine Eltern so lange nicht gesehn. Du weißt doch wo sie sind, bitte führe mich dorthin. Ich laufe für sie bis ans Ende der Welt, bis ich endlich bei ihnen bin."

"Wow. That sounded beautiful Kabuto-san, Renate-san. I can call you Renate-san, can't I?"

"I don't know; can you?"

"May I?"

"Yes, you may."

"Do you sing other songs in Japanese?"

"Mi jika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsukegeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatteshimaisou Anata ga saikin taken shita Shiawase wa nan desu ka? Megumaresugiteite Omoidasenai kamo Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiro koto Tada sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mi jika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsukegeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatteshimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for grantedoitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo tekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Let's go!"

"Was that the fourth theme song of -?" Kabuto began.

"Ossu!" Renate said with her mouth full of food.

"Wow. I didn't know you even had that one memorized."

"Can I get you two to do me a favor?" Mizura's mother suddenly asked.

"Well, since you're one of our clients, of course."

"Can you two keep all animals away from him while his class is on a field trip at a lake nearby? I don't want Mizura to get hurt while they're there."

"Okay," Renate agreed, with her mouth still full of food.

Six hours later Renate and Kabuto wake up in their guest bed.

"Oh, crap! She must have put a sleeping drug in our food this morning! What are we going to do?"

"We go to the field trip, that's what we do. Come on, Renate."

When they get there they realize the group has gone to the other side of the lake to swim.

"Let's stay here. Mizura's parents said to keep our distance," Renate reminded.

"Look, they're leaving. Let's go to the other side of the lake. I saw some kids rough housing with each other."

"Good idea."

"Well, they most certainly left a lot of food for the fish."

"Hey, what's that?" Renate says pointing to two shadows in the water.

"Oh my gosh! There's kids down there! You get Mizura, he's smaller and closer to the surface! I'll get the girl!" They swim to the bottom of the lake and rescue the children, resurfacing within the minute. The children cough up water and Renate and Kabuto get them into the forest for shelter.

"Are you all right? Mizura?"

"They did this. Our classmates tried to drown us."

"If you…if you hadn't saved us from the bottom of the lake, we'd be dead. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Speaking of which, what's your name?"

"She means you."

"You're the outcast. But, if you insist… My name's Shinobu."

"Renate, get them out of here while I go tell the village that Mizura and Shinobu are dead."

"All right. Have it your way."

"Thanks, love."

While Kabuto is going to Mizura's village, Renate meets a strange girl who looks like she has been wandering lost for weeks.

"Um…could you tell me where I can find Kabuto Yakushi?"

"That depends. If you'll come with me you can meet him. We're on a ninja mission to save these this little boy from his abusive village."

"How well do you know him?"

"Well I should know everything there is about him - he's my husband."

"Here, let me help you with the younger one."

"Arigato gozaimasu. Ah! We didn't introduce ourselves! Renate Sheika, Kabuto's wife and mother of his soon to be eleven children."

"Eleven? You have ten kids already?"

"Yeah, but we've been married since we were fourteen and fifteen."

"I'm Arare, Kabuto's younger sister. I have no relationships, except for the one with my parents."

"Wow. No friends at all?"

"No. Didn't want to bother with all the trouble it is to make and keep them."

"Nice. Wonder if your parents know about you being alive. We should probably get the three of you to Kagegakure."

"Three of us? Kagegakure?"

"Yes the three of you. You, Shinobu and Mizura. Kagegakure is our ninja village. My dad's the Kageskage, and to top it off he defeated the leader of Akatsuki when Jiraiya, one of his sannin teammates, couldn't."

"Wow, your dad must be Orochimaru-sama then. He's very famous – well, _infamous _– in the village I was raised in. You'd be surprised at how much my parents regretted not checking on Kabuto nii-san. Dad said that he regretted not carrying him when he was whining that his feet were hurting. Mom had said that she wished that I were born a week earlier so dad could carry me while she carried nii-san. I wanted them to know that he was alive. Just to make them happy and not worry about him."

"Wow. You know you could hire me and Kabuto and give us the mission of escorting your parents to a different village."

"That's a good idea. But mom and dad think I'm dead, too. You see, I ran away to find nii-san."

"Well then, just have us escort you to them; or you could have us escort someone to your parents."

"Mom did say that she missed her sister as much as she missed nii-san."

"Well then, it's settled. We pick up your aunt, we take you, her, and Kabuto to your parents and everyone's happy."

"Good idea, Renate-chan."

"Kabuto? Yakushi, Kabuto?"

"Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?"

"You…you're Kabuto Yakushi?"

"Kabuto Sheika, but yeah, that's me."

"Oh, thank heavens I found you! Mom and dad wouldn't stop talking about you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're my brother. Mom and dad had run from the battle all those years ago. They were afraid the kumonin had killed you or taken you in and raised you to hate everyone outside Kumogakure. Konohagakure had driven them out just as the kumonin were moving on to the village that mom and dad were hiding in."

"Konoha was the village that rescued me. If mom and dad wouldn't stop talking about me, then why are you here?"

"To find you and take you to them. I want to see them smiling again. They haven't been smiling lately because they think that by now they would be grandparents."

"Are you kidding me? They've been grandparents for ten years now."

"I know. Renate-san told me."

"Did you contact Mizura's and Shinobu's parents to tell them that their children were dead?"

"Yes, I did. The four of them couldn't stop crying. Mizura's parents were crying with joy, mind you, but they still couldn't stop crying."

"Wonder how Tsunade is doing?"

"Which Tsunade? Your aunt or her granddaughter?"

"Both. I hope the sannin are doing a good job at raising her. After all, she is a toddler."

"Hey, what's one of Tsunade's lullabies?"

"Well, I don't know any of Tunade-sama's lullabies, but I do know Natsuhi-san's lullaby in three languages."

"Would you sing it for me, please? Excuse me; Us? Mizura, Shinobu and me, that is."

"Which language?"

"One that isn't English or Japanese."

"Hey, morons!" called a new voice.

"Sasuke! What brings you here?"

"Seeing that you get back from your mission without hurting anybody and seeing how many people you took in, you've actually managed to succeed halfway."

"Weren't the orders to protect him and the villagers? If we get him out of there, then they don't get hurt and neither does he. It's a triple win situation," Kabuto repremanded.

"Ich träume jede Nacht von dem hellen Stern der oben am Himmel steht und über mich wacht. Er tröstet mich immer wie der beste Freund, wenn dich etwas traurig macht. Ich habe meine Eltern so lange nicht gesehn. Du weißt doch wo sie sind, bitte führe mich dorthin. Ich laufe für sie bis ans Ende der Welt, bis ich endlich bei ihnen bin," Renate sang gracefully.

"What are some of the Christmas songs in Kagegakure?"

"Me and Kabuto could sing one the songs from A Christmas Carol for you. I would be Robert and he would be Jacob. We'll have our doppelgangers transformed into child selves be the ghosts, while Sasuke is Scrooge._ Just for kicks and giggles._ Do you want us to?"

"Yes, please. I think it would be very fun."

"Very well. Kabuto-kun."

(Key: Sp - spoken Su - sung S - Sasuke/ Scrooge R-Renate K-Kabuto Y-Transformed doppelgangers. Sp & Su will only used when switched between each other)

B: "We're Marley and Marley Averious and greed"  
>R: "We took advantage of the poor; Just ignored the needy"<br>B: "We specialized in causing pain; Spreading fear and doubt"  
>K: "And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out!"<p>

R: sp"There was the year we evicted the entire orphanage!"  
>K: "I remember the little tykes all standing in the snow bank."<br>R: "With their little frost-bitten teddy bears!"  
>B: "Hahahahah. Ooooh."<p>

Su "We're Marley and Marley. Our hearts were painted black."  
>K: "We should have known our evil deeds would put us both in shackles."<br>B: "Captive, bound, we're double-ironed; Exhausted by the weight."  
>K: "As freedom comes from giving love,"<br>R: "So, prison comes with hate."  
>B: "We're Marley and Marley."<br>Y: "Whooooooaa!"

B: "We're Marley and Marley."  
>Y: "Whooooooaa!"<p>

S: sp "But my friends, you were not unfeeling towards your fellow men."  
>R: "True, there was something about mankind we loved."<br>K: "I think it was there money!"  
>B: "Hahahah!"<p>

B: su "Doomed, Scrooge! You're doomed for all time!"  
>R: "Your future is a horror story, written by your crime!"<br>B: "Your chains are forged, by what you say and do."  
>T: "So, have your fun when life is done, a nightmare waits for you."<br>S:sp "What are these terrible chains?"

B: "Ouoh! The chains!"

K: "We forged these chains in life by our acts of greed!"

R: "You wear such a chain yourself."

S: "Humbug. Speak comfort to me friends."

B: "Comfort? Uaah!

K: "You will be haunted by three spirits."

S: "Haunted? I've already had enough of that.

K: "Without these visits you cannot hope to avoid the past we did!

R: "Expect the first ghost tonight when the bell tolls one!"

S: "Can't I meet them all at once and get it over with?"

R: "When the bell tolls one!"  
>B:su "We're Marley and Marley."<br>T: "Whooooooaa!"  
>B: "We're Marley and Marley!"<br>T: "Whooooooaa!"  
>B: "We're Marley and Marley and now its time to part."<br>R: "To go back where they keep our kind."  
>K: "The wretched and the heartless."<br>R: "The news we shared has got you scared!"  
>K: "We're glad you made it through."<br>R: "So make amends."  
>K: "And make some friends."<br>B: "The future's up to you! We're Marley and Marley."  
>T: "Whooooooaa!"<br>B: "We're Marley and Marley!"  
>T: "Whooooooaa!"<br>B: "We're Marley and Marley."  
>All: "Whooooooaa!"<br>B: "CHANGE!"

"Well done Renate nechan and Kabuto niisan."

"Thank you, Arare-chan."

"Who the hell?"

"My sister, you idiot Sasuke. Or should I say, Scrooge."

"I'm out of here. Later losers."

Three days later Renate and company, with the exception of Sasuke, arrive in Kagegakure.

"Arare, Mizura, Shinobu, welcome to Kagegakure."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Renate-sama!"

"Ohayo, Kaede! What's on your back?"

"Ah! Tsunade-sama. The young one, that is."

"Here. Let me take her. After all, her grandmother is my aunt."

"Hai! Who-?"

"These are Kagegakure's newest recruits. Arare is Kabuto's younger sister, Mizura is the one riding the wolf, and Shinobu is the last one."

"Renate-sama, I've been wondering…may I become your student?"

"Of course, you may, Mizura-kun."

"May I as well Renate-sama? Seeing how you have to register in groups of three to enter the chunin exams."

"Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama wants you to find a rogue for him. Someone's been sneaking into ninja campsites and stealing food."

"How do you know it's not an animal?"

"We've been animal-proofing since the first incident and food is still disappearing. According to what Sasuke saw, he said they were a puppet master. They also have an accomplice, and we don't know what their abilities are yet."

"Don't worry. I'll find them."

"Kabuto-sama?"

"Yes, Shinobu?"

"May I become your apprentice? I want to be able to help at the hospital."

"Of course. What about you Arare?"

"I'm in. On being your student that is."

"All right. I'm off to find the rogues."

"Neyeh, Kabuto-kun. You take these three to dad. I'll find the rogues. Seeing how they're kids, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Ossu! Come on, let's get you three to Orochimaru-sama."

Renate found the "rogues" within the hour. However, as she suspected, they were both children. Within minutes, she had them cornered.

"Parley!"

"Ah, you know the Akatsuki code. How?"

"My father taught me. He was also the one to teach me how to use puppets."

"Sasori no Aka Suna, No?"

"Yes, that's him."

"And you? Surely you have a reason to hang out with an orphan."

"My parents hate me. My life has been nothing but torture. I heard that there was a ninja village that took in orphans with open arms and Misa-nechan heard that they the same ninja village took over Akatsuki. Since there were also rumors of them merging with one of the five great shinobi villages, so, we decided to try Konohagakure first."

"It's not Konohagakure anymore. It's Kagegakure now. You were right on your first try, which doesn't happen very often. I'll take you, but after I get you to Kageskage-sama, you're on your own."

"Hai! Arigato Gozaimasu, Kagenin-sama!

"The name's Renate, but since I'm the daughter of the village's leader, you'd still have the suffix -sama. You'd have to use the same suffix for dad, the three Sannin, and the Akatsuki members."

"Hai, Renate-sama!"

"Alright. Let's get you to dad."

Meanwhile, Kabuto decides to strike up a conversation with Shizune about her niece since he had escorted the genin to Orochimaru.

"Oi, Shizune, how is Tsunade-chan doing?"

"Which?"

"The toddler."

"Fine. We really need to get her a nickname."

"I was just about to say that."

"Maybe…Vitani?"

"I was thinking Kiara."

"That works, too. I think we should take it up with Tsunade-sama. Both of them. Just to see which one they like better."

The six of them walked in silence until they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Kabuto-kun! Ich finde sie!"

"You found them already?"

"Yup. I'm takin' them to dad just to be safe."

"Good idea. Hey, while you're there ask Tsunade-sama about a nickname for Tsunade. Me and Shizune were thinking Vitani or Kiara."

"I like the latter, but I'll ask her."

"Ossu! Arigato, Meine Leibe!"

"You mean 'Mein Frau!'"

"Uh…Yeah, that! Mein Frau… whatever. To those people who are learning languages, German is worse than Japanese."

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

"German is worse than Japanese! Even if it's true, you still shouldn't be saying stuff like that, Kabuto-kun!"

"I freaking hate the german language! Your high school german teacher ruined everything fun to do with the language! Your Junior High teachers at least made it funny!"

"Yeah, I know. And so does Nii-san. What the - ?"

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

"Knock it off, Haku, Ranmaru! They're with me! Zabuza, Raiga, Kisame, You too!"

"Right."

"Sorry."

"Thought they were intruders."

"Renate-sama! Sensei!"

"Nechan!"

"Aiko! Kikyo! Team Bijuu! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to get back. We've got good news."

"It's all the same news, right, Yuukimaru-kun?"

"Hai! Where are you going Kabuto-Sensei?"

"Taking these six to Orochimaru-san. I'll be back in a bit. Don't start celebrating without me!"

"Hai! So, Sensei! How was the mission?"

"Good. As you can see, we succeeded."

"Do you think the one riding the dog will be in the Inizuka clan?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, but you never know. And it's a wolf, not a dog."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, me, Raiga, Kisame, and our apprentices were just heading out on a mission when you walked up. Sorry about Haku attacking. We're getting the other Swordsmen of the Mist to join Kagegakure."

"Wahoo! That sounds like fun. Tell me how it goes when you get back!"

"We will. First stop: Sunagakure!"

"Why there, you idiot Raiga?"

"Rumor has it that one of the swordsmen was trying to kill the Kazekage."

"Ooh! Don't forget to tell TenTen I said Hi!"

"Who's that again?"

"Haku's twin sister and wife of the fifth Kazekage."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Sure you did, Kisame."

"Shutup, Zabuza."

"Hahahah! Males…"

"Okay, I'm back. You were saying, Koyuki?"

"Orochimaru-sama wants us to be ANBU!"

"Woah! No way! ANBU?"

"Yup! ANBU!"

"And to think you just became chuunin. Yikes."

"I know. So, how are you and Kabuto-sensei doing?"

"Fine. And you? After all, it's been a few years."

"Me and Mizura are going out!"

"Congrats! I always thought you two would make a good couple."

"Sensei!…"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Still."

"Oi! All students of Renate-sama are wanted for a mission! NOW!"

"Coming, Dei-san! Bye, Sensei!"

"Bye, you rascals!"

"Oi! Renate-sama! Which one of you is Renate-sama?"

"That'd be me. What can I do you for?"

"You're… Do you remember me by any chance?"

"Wait a minute…Emily? Akamaru-chan? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Crazy, huh? Turns out Kakashi-sensei found me and trained me and everything in my story came true. How about yours?"

"So far, yup."

"Wow. That's awesome!"

"I know! So, how exactly did you get here, nechan?

"Well, I ran away after you left to try to follow you, and Jiraiya-sama picked me up when I had passed out from exaustion."

"Wow. That's intense. How far did you run this time?"

"Ten miles, somehow. Then I passed out in the middle of the woods."

"Nice!"

"Sarah! Hey, Sarah!"

"Oh, good lord… anyone but HIM…"

"But who?"

"Durakula. He thinks I'M his Juliet. Comparing me to Juliet, … well, I'll tell you both at the same time. I may as well."

"Tell me what, Juliet?"

"Don't call me that you idiot! I couldn't care less if you really ARE 1/3 werewolf, 1/3 Human, & 1/3 Vampire! Only Kabuto-kun can call me that! You know why? Cuz comparing me to Juliet, Kabuto Sheika, formerly Kabuto Yakushi, is Romeo, and you, Josh, are _Paris_! Wait, no, scratch that! You're Tybalt, and that's final!"

"But… but … I… I mean… how… can't you just leave him?"

"Leave him? Leave the father of my children? I most certainly think NOT! You bring that up again, I'll take the Master Sword across your whole back, and I mean it!"

"Whoa, Renate, Calm down! No need to be rude!" Kabuto said as he tried to intervene.

"It's the only way he learns anything! I had to hide in the girls' bathroom for 30 minutes once cuz he wouldn't get off the subject of Werewolves, Vampires and Demons, even though I gave SEVERAL OBVIOUS HINTS TO GET OFF THE FREIKEN SUBJECT!"

"I'm sorry I never got off those subjects! I'm sorry, I really am! So, um… if your husband _were_ to die all of a sudden -"

"No, I wouldn't marry you! I wouldn't remarry period for that matter. Like it or not, Kabuto-kun and I to each other are like Romeo and Juliet to each other! Get over that fact, or get out of my life you -"

"Renate! Calm down! I can tell you're pissed at him, but don't we have a common goal?"

"What are you talking about, Emelii?"

"Orochimaru-sama said we have a common goal! He wouldn't say it though."

"Fine! Durakula, if you follow me, I swear, I'll kill you!"

"Okay, okay! But it doesn't change the fact that I've loved you since I met you! I always have and I always will!"

"Then you might want to get over it, cuz the day I marry you is the day I end up dead, you hear me?"

"Then who am I supposed to marry?"

"I don't know, and I don't care!" Renate screamed at him as she turned tail and ran to the Kage's office. "Arrogant Racdrop, that he is. Not to mention a retard."

"You can be a jerk sometimes, you know that, Renate?"

"Yup. That's a part of life, Emelii. That's a part of life. And believe me, I can be _Much_ worse," Renate fumed as they ran down the streets.

"You wanted to see us, Kageskage-san?"

"Yes, I did. I have a mission for you two and Ikari."

"Um… What rank is it?"

"A Rank. Someone in the other dimension wants THEM hunted down and brought to their courtrooms, and they haven't been able to catch them yet. It just so turns out that no matter how many government and/or secret agencies try to take them, the chasers always end up dead. Have fun Renate. They're bound to be guilty, so just get them there, and for good measure, Emelii, why don't you suggest them coming with us as punishment? I suggest going separate so as not to arise suspicions as to whether you are helping Renate with her goal to kill them. Oh, and just for good measure to confuse them, Ikari is going with you."

"Can I kill them if they come here? Please, dad?"

"I want to experiment on them, but once I am done, then yes, you may Renate."

"**YEAH, BABY! **Talk about motivation!"

"Wow, Renate… You fail already."

"Oh, and some other things to make it an A-rank mission that the teen hired us to do: Get a "Sora" who went to Fayetteville High School; go to _that church _for every Sunday you're there; and find your foster Siblings, Renate, and explain to them why 1) you've been gone so long and 2) why you're leaving again and possibly never coming back. All in absolute secrecy. Any questions? "

"Our lips are sealed!"

"That's my girl. Have fun you two."

"Thanks dad!"

"Thank you, Kageskage-sama!"

"Come on, Emellii! I say we sing something! Whaddaya wanna sing?"

"Nothing, right now. Maybe later. You can sing your heart out, though."

"Hey now, Hey now! Hey now, Hey now! Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright! When I see dad smiling, I go oh Oro! I would never want to miss this coz in my heart I know what this is!

Hey now, Hey now! This is what dreams are made of! Hey now, Hey now! This is what dreams are made of! I've got somewhere I belong! I've got some Sheikas to love! This is what dreams... are made of!

Have you ever wondered what life is about? You can search the world

and never figure it out. You don't have to sail the oceans! No no no!

Happiness is no mystery! It's here and now, and you and me and...

Hey now, Hey now! This is what dreams are made of! Hey now, Hey now! This is what dreams are made of! I've got somewhere I belong! I've got some Sheikas to love! This is what dreams are made of!

Open your eyes! Shout to the sky! When I see you smiling I go Oh oh oh! Yesterday my life was duller! Now everything's Technicolor!

Hey now, Hey now! This is what dreams are made of! Hey now, Hey now! This is what dreams are made of! I've got somewhere I belong! I've got some Sheikas to love! This is what dreams are made of!"

"Wow."

"Whanna sing now?"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, or Macarena?"

"Hmmm…. How about both in that order?"

"I like that!"

"I come home in the morning light, My mother says 'when you gonna live your life right…'

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones! And girls, we want to have fun! Oh girls just want to have fun!

The phone rings in the middle of the night, My father yells 'what you gonna do with your life?' Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one! But Oh girls just want to have - That's all we really want! It's some fun! When the working day is done Oh, Girls - we want to have fun! Oh girls just want to have fun!

Some boys take a beautiful girl And hide her away from the rest of the world. I want to be the one to walk in the sun! Oh, girls, we want to have fun! Oh girls just want to have - That's all we really want! It's some fun! When the working day is done Oh, Girls - we want to have fun! Oh girls just want to have fun! Girls, we want… Wanna have fun, Girls. Wanna have - We just wanna, We just wanna! We just wanna, We just wanna, Girls! Girls just wanna have fun! Oh, girls! Girls just wanna have fun! When the working, When the working day is done, oh When the working day is done, oh girls! Girls just wanna have fun! We just wanna, We just wanna, Girls…"

"Awesome! Macarena time!"

"Yup! Then it's time for the Hamster Dance!"

"The what?"

"You'll see!"

"Is it a disco?"

"Ok, fine, we won't listen to it. Oh, well. That's quite the motivating fight song for me. Same with "I Like To Move It."

"Are we gonna sing Macarena?"

"Sorry. Yeah."

"When I fight they call me Macarena and the boys they say que soy Buena! They all want me, they can't have me! So they all come and fight beside me. Move with me, Chant with me, and if you're good I'll let you fight for me!

1 - Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena!

Now don't you worry bout my teammate! The boy who's clan is Uchiha! I don't want him! Can't stand him! He is no good so I ... ha ha ha ha!

Now come on, what was I supposed to do? He was out of town and his two friends were sooo fine!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai!

Ai, Ai! Ai, Ai. Ai, Ai! Ai, Ai. Ai! Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai!

Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena. Ma ma ma Macarena. Hahahahahah!

Come and find me, my name is Macarena! Always at the party con las chicas que soy Buena! Come join me, fight with me and all you ninjas chant along with me.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! Ai! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! Hey Macarena! AI!"

"That was totally wicked! Let's go again!"

"Let's not and say we did, girls. Toads, I hate that witch for what she did to you, Renate!"

"Who, Emelii, or…?

"No! Hell no! Emelii's not a witch! Not at all! And I'm not just saying that coz she's right here in front of me! Any friend of yours, Renate-chan, is a friend of mine!"

"Wow. Thanks, Ikari-san."

"Your welcome, Emelii-san."

"Sarah! You're back!"

"Yeah…"

"We missed you little sis!"

"Missed you guys too. Hey, where's-?"

"Mom & Dad? Oh, wait, they're not your parents anymore. Sorry, we forgot. The police told us when they came looking for them."

"You know?"

"Every bit. Is it true that you married Kabuto and had his kids? Sorry, just a rumor."

"No, it's ok. But, yes it's true. I married him at age 15."

"Fifteen? You sure about that?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Renate-sama! Renate-sama! Ich liebe dich!"

"Bakamono domo, Durakula! I told you not to follow me! Do you _want _to be a rogue the rest of your life?"

"Ah, Demo-"

"I don't care! You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I pull a kinmotsu jutsu on you!"

"But-"

"One."

"Renate-sama – "

"Two!"

"Waaaaah! Ich hasse dich!"

"And that, my dear foster brothers, is why Durakula-baka is a psycho stalker."

"Wasn't it me that started that whole thing?"

"Yes it was. So, how's it going? Married in the Temple yet?"

"Actually yes. But both our wives are in New York for the weekend visiting someone. It's weird, but we saw you a few years ago and you didn't know anything."

"Wait, back up. As in, amnesia for most of my life since the torture and trying to piece everything together by going places that my gut told me to go to?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Oh, ok. You know what I hated about Sundays?"

"What, sis?"

"Not being allowed to get on the Internet."

"So, you going back to the ninja world?"

"As soon as I'm done with this mission. Well, I say 'I', I mean 'we.'"

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Emelii-chan, and Ikari-chan. Don't tell anyone that you two saw me. Otherwise, _they'll _come after me. When in reality, I've been hired to catch them for the police."

"Are you saying mom and dad never did time for what they did to you?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here."

"Nice. So, are you going to come back?"

"Probably not. But you know two know what?"

"What?"

"You two were the best foster brothers I could have asked for, even if I didn't show it."

"Wow. Thanks, sis."

"You're welcome. Oh, cell phone. You mind, guys?"

"No." "Sure."

"Thanks. Mochi mochi."

After Renate is done with her phone call her foster brothers bring back a sibling game. They turn on one of the songs on her old I-pod.

"I remember this song. What's it called? T.N.T. for the Brain?"

"After twelve and a half years, you still remember this song?"

"You've gotta remember, Sam, this was one of my favorites. It always reminded me of Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto-kun whenever I listened to it. Well, unless _she _was playing some cruddy song on her stupid piano."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was for me. I was always trying to concentrate when she'd start playing it. It would _always _interrupt all thoughts and concentration for me. I'd crank my music up to max volume just to drown her out, the bakamono yerou."

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes, Joe, I do. You guys don't want to know."

"Right. So what was that phone call about earlier?"

"Ikari telling me that she had managed to catch _her._"

"You never say mom's name. Or even call her 'mom' for that matter."

"I see no need to. She didn't re-earn that respect after the spiders. Besides that, my biological mother is dead. Well, it's time for me to be going."

"Bye, Renate."

"Bye, Sam, Joe. LYLTBs."

"LYLAS."

Two days later, we find Renate with Ikari & Emelii.

"So how'd you do? Ikari? Emelii?"

"I managed with _those two._ I didn't like it, but it was tolerable. I had to threaten them to be fully free, but I managed. How 'bout you, Ikari?"

"_That couple _is at war with Renate-san's yin half, ironically enough, Emelii. Renate?"

"Foster brothers were as good as ever."

"That bad, huh?"

"Actually, they treated me just like they would have their biological sister. If they had one, that is. Turns out, _those two_ adopted me in the hopes of replacing her. But, that was just the cover story."

"So what really happened?"

"Their sister's soul was sealed inside mine. So when Sasuke used his soul-splitting jutsu, he actually fixed the problem of the yin and yang battle in my head."

"Lovely. So, what are we gonna do with them now? Hang them by their thumbs? Feed them to a snake? Give them to Kabuto-san for experiments?"

"As much as I would like to do that last one, Ikari one-chan, we have to give them to dad. It's his decision, not ours."

"Right. I knew that."

"Let's go then! Sorry, Renate. Forgot that you're in charge."

"It's fine, Emelii. Let's go."

"Renate!"

"What now?"

"It's fine, Ikari. You two go on ahead. Tell dad I stayed behind to take care of some unfinished business with an old colleague of mine."

"Okay. See you later."

"Renate! You're alive!"

"Well, duh, I'm alive, Durakula. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in front of you. Now, goodbye."

"But, Renate-sama, what about Lonnie? And Nate? And Sora?"

"Nate and Sora, yes. Lonnie, maybe. But you need to leave me the hell alone!"

"But-"

"No 'buts' I'm sick of you! I liked you till you made me have a nervous breakdown. Goodbye. I sincerely hope we don't cross paths again."

"Wait! Please don't go! Renate-sama!"

Josh continued to call and beg after her. She was soon reunited with Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru knew that Renate had seen Durakula when he hugged her. Of course, he came up with the fastest way to calm her down.

"All right you Jonin! Ready to sing the new version of your song?"

"I'll say we are!"

"Yeah! Let's sing it now!"

"Alright, Sasuke?"

"Alright!"

"Alright, Kabuto?"

"Alright!"

"Alright, Renate? Renate? RENATE!"

"OH YEAH!"

"Christmas, Christmas time is near! Time for toys and time for cheer! We've been good, but we can't last! Hurry Christmas, hurry past! Want a plane that loops the loop!"

"Me, I want a hula hoop!"

"We can hardly stand the wait! Please Christmas, don't be late."

"Hey, hey! Ohhhh, come on!"

"Guys, that was excellent. Sasuke, great work."

"Naturally."

"Kabuto, good job."

"Hahahahah."

"Renate, you were a little flat, watch it. Renate? RENATE!"

"2, 3, 4!"

"Christmas, Christmas time is near! Time for toys and time for cheer! We've been good, but we can't last! Hurry Christmas, hurry past! Want a plane that loops the loop!"

"I still want a hula hoop!"

"We can hardly stand the wait! Please Christmas, don't be late. We can hardly stand the wait! Please Christmas, don't be late. Don't be late! Don't be late!Don't be late!Don't be late!"

"Christmas, don't be late!"

"Sigh… that makes me feel so much better. Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome. Did you have fun on the mission? Aside from the fool."

"Yes, actually I did. Oh, crap! I never found Sora-senpai!"

"It's fine. Ikari found him while Emelii got information on _that couple._ As for having fun, good. Ready for another mission?"

"Um, actually, I think I'd like to take some time off, if you know what I mean."

"Durakula?"

"Actually no."

"What? Oh, _oh_. Really?"

"Yeah."

"You two should quit after this one. You've done your jobs. Let your half siblings pick up the slack."

"Yeah, but what if Orochikage, Orochigaara, Kaelii, Shinigami, and Hebimaru don't pick up the slack?"

"That's not for you to worry about, Renate."

"Okay."

"Well, we'd best be getting back. Wonder how Tsunade's doing as the temporary Kageskage."

"Probably the same as she was as the Fifth Hokage."

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

"I'm thinking about making more curse marks."

"Have fun with that."

"I will."

Sure enough, we find Renate in the hospital six months later. This time she has given birth to an underweight daughter who has been moved to the infant unit of the hospital. She has made more curse marks and a graph of which marks are which in her free time.

"Okay, that's it! I've had it with you, Renate!"

"Huh?"

"You still haven't stopped! I'm afraid I'll have to tie your ovaries."

"Are you nuts? I can still have kids."

"That's just it. There's too much of an age gap between your oldest and your youngest. A dozen years to be precise. Not to be rude Renate, but you've got me kind of worried. Even the Jonin are worried. Kurenai especially."

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Besides that, if you're gonna make it to where I can't have kids, then you may as well take it completely away, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean, but no, I'm not going to go that far. You can have Kabuto do that if you want."

"Hmpf! Fine!"

A few days after Renate left the hospital, she was sent out on a mission.

"Ah, this is the life! Eleven kids, five half-siblings, one sister-in-law, a village leader for a father, and no relation to Uchihas at all!"

"You forgot 'and a husband who loves you.'"

"Yes, I did. Love you, too, Kabuto-kun. Is Arare coming or not?"

"She's coming. Give her a second."

"Okay, I'm ready, nii-san. What's the mission?"

"The mission, Arare, is to escort our aunt to our parents. Any objections?"

"Nope." "I'm good."

"Good. Let's go."

They'd been able to get there with no problems, which probably came as the result of Renate having a giant snake wound loosely around her body most of the trip. Snakes most likely meant Sheikah, and nobody from a small village wanted to mess with Sheikahs if they could avoid it, or unless they were in a group.

"Arare! You're alive! Oh, baby, we've been so worried!" A woman cried as the trio approached the house.

"Mom, I'm twenty five, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You're right. You should be married with kids."

"You mean like Kabuto nii-san?"

"Yes, exactly. Wait – What did you just say?"

"You mean like Kabuto nii-san?"

"Arare, Kabuto is dead. You know that."

"Actually, mom, he's alive. And is married with eleven kids."

"I don't know who you are or what you've done to my daughter, but get out!"

"Actually, mom, she's telling the truth," Kabuto said stepping through the doorway.

"Kabuto? Is it really you?"

"Yes, mom it's me."

"Oh, thank heavens you're alive! Your father will be so happy when he gets home! He's out seeing if there's any trace of you two."

"Well, we can see how that's going, eh, Kabuto-kun?"

"Who are you?"

"It's okay, mom. This is my wife, Renate-chan. Renate-chan, my mom."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi. Then you are also the mother to all eleven of his children Arare mentioned earlier, no?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Men have been known to cheat in my family."

"Not in ours. Not unless they want to get punished by my dad."

"Speaking of Orochimaru-senpai, didn't he-?"

"That's different. For dad, it was either that, or kill innocent people for a living. No thanks to Akatsuki."

"Wait, Orochimaru, as in the serpent sannin? Or the leader of Kagegakure?"

"He's both, mom."

"I'm just checking, Arare."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my wife?"

"Oh, wow. Dad's as short tempered as ever."

"Now, now, sissy, no need to be rude. Even if you are kinda right," Kabuto reprimanded. He remembers all the times his father yelled at him and shudders.

"You ok, Kabuto-kun?"

"Fine, Renate. Just remembering things long forgotten. Unlike you and – what?"

"Nothing."

"I'll ask this one more time, who are you and what are you doing with my wife?"

"Don't you recognize us? Me?"

"I'm no fool, Arare. I know who you are. It's the strangers you brought home I'm asking."

"You honestly don't recognize me at all?"

"No. Why should I?"

"You'd think a father would recognize his own child. Geez."

"Renate-chan!"

"What? It's true! At least my dad can recognize his kids, even when he's never met them before."

"Kabuto? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me, dad."

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea… where have you been? Your mother and I had been searching for ten years before we decided to keep a closer eye on Arare! We didn't want anything to happen to her, what with you being gone and all."

"I've been in Konohagakure and Otogakure. I was a sound spy before they merged into Kagegakure. Oh, right. Dad, my wife. Renate-chan, dad."

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

"Well, we can officially RIP now."

"But, dad – "

"No buts Kabuto. Your mother and I have decided that the only thing on our bucket list was to see if you were alive or not. That and Arare were all that mattered to us. Go back to Kagegakure and live your life like you never met us, son. Arare, go with him. I get the feeling you'll meet a nice young man there who's been waiting patiently for a wife."

"Yes, father."

"Kabuto, I want you to give him my blessing in my place. If he meets excpectations, that is."

"Yes, sir."

"Renate, all I ask of you is that you raise my grandchildren well. I can already tell that you and Kabuto were made for each other."

"Yes, sir."

There is a surprise waiting when the trio gets back to Kagegakure.

"Yakushi Arare; Sheikas Kabuto & Renate; Uchihas Ikari, Itachi, and Sasuke; Haruno, Sakura; Hyuuga's Hinata and Neji. This mission is A ranked. The nine of you are going to have to work together as best you can. Itachi, Kabuto, and Arare, you three are going to be with me. The, uh… _presiding authorities_ over uh, **them** is being very lenient and has decided that we can keep them if we can catch them."

"There's a catch, isn't there dad?"

"Yes, Renate, there is. Renate, Ikari, Sasuke, and Sakura, you four are going to have to go to the schools and behave yourselves - like you would to another teacher like Kakashi. Do we have a deal with them?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Alright then. Next stop, Renate and Ikari's School!"

* * *

><p>Song one: Natsuhiboshi, off of a Naruto filler episode. Translated into English and Japanese later<p>

Song Two: Fourth Opening theme of Naruto Shippuden

Song Three: Marley and Marley, off of the Muppet Christmas Carol

Song Four: Christmas Don't Be Late, by Alvin & the Chipmunks

Anyhow, I was running out of ideas, so it'll end this next chapter.


	7. Chessie

Scroll Seven

Sounds of Renate's sleep breathing could be heard faintly throughout the room, especially to the two ninjas attuned to hearing it. One of them, an Uchiha in his mid twenties, was lost in thought. '_Renate's asleep again, I'll bet my Sharingan on it_. _Oh, well. More fun for us!' _ While he was thinking, his fiancée was lost in thought as well. '_What's Sasuke-kun thinking? I hope he doesn't plan to wake her up…'_

"Renate!"

"I didn't do it!" The young woman yelled as she jolted awake.

"At least keep your snoring to a minimum when you're sleeping in class, bitch."

"Halt die Klappe, dumkopf!" Renate said glaring, and Sasuke was glaring right back. They both knew that their glares were saying the same thing: "I hate you and will hate you for the rest of my life."

Sasuke hated how Renate acted like a stuck up witch, but only toward him and enemy shinobi. This didn't even consider the fact that she usually ignored and slept through all the teachers' lectures. What Renate hated about Sasuke was that he was cocky, especially since she could beat him up in seconds. No one stood up to her; she was queen. The only person with any authority over her was her father, who she inherited it from. Her father, though, thought of himself as god. Ah, how she missed his mocking smile and patronizing Sasuke! Unfortunately for her, she couldn't punch him until they had accomplished their ninja mission. On the other hand, their friends made up for it. Ikari kept Renate in line with threats of disowning her in the game of family they'd been playing for a dozen years. Sakura kept Sasuke in line by threats of brute force.

"Meet with me after class, Renate," said the teacher.

Renate stayed awake during the rest of the lesson and went to Mr. Cole during the 5 minute break in between his and Mrs. Caston's classes.

"Why did you fall asleep? Was I boring you? This isn't like you Renate. You never fell asleep when you were in my class before."

"Sigh… how do I put it, Mr. Cole? I can't stay awake. Even when I'm trying to stay awake for class, I still fall asleep. I'm sorry."

"Please try to stay awake during Mrs. Caston's class, Renate. I didn't think you'd sleep through mine, either."

"Yes sir. Sorry."

"I forgive you, but try to stay awake." Mr. Cole said, right as the bell rang.

"All right, everybody, take your seats. Before we start, would the ninjas tell us their names, please?"

Renate spoke up first. "I'm Renate, and my one-chan is Ikari, but you knew her as Debretta. Her idiot brother-in-law is Sasuke, and the one with pink hair is Sakura-san."

"Thank you, Renate. Now, can anyone tell me what the rights of women were in the progressive movement?"

Renate's hand shot into the air as she remembered being angry at this subject.

"Renate?"

"Women had no rights in the progressive movement and were treated a little better than property. They could get raped at work and their bosses could get away with it. They also couldn't vote back then, and were often mistreated in the home due to their husbands getting drunk. This led to the Eighteenth and Ninteenth amendments to the constitution, which abolished alcohol and gave women the rights to vote, in that order."

"Thank you. You actually covered some of what we haven't gotten to in class. Care to wake up… Sasuke? Is that his name?"

"Yes to both questions. Oi. Bakamono. Bakamono. Can I yell to wake him up, Mrs. Caston?"

"You'll have to tell me what a-"

"Bakamono means fool."

"Oh. Well, then yes, you may, Renate."

"Heeheehee. Life is good when you get to wake up a bakamono. Bakamono domo! Yokukike!"

"Hah? Whah?"

"Bakamono domo, Sasuke-baka!"

"Yerou, Renate! We'll settle this after school!"

Sure enough, after school, Renate and Sasuke were outside fighting. He went to punch her, and she dodged into a tree nearby. He followed her up there, his sharingan activated; only it was turned purple by the blue color their chakra took in this world. He went to punch her again, and she grabbed his shoulder, throwing him down onto a tree root as hard as she could. She watched gleefully as he writhed in pain of having a broken shoulder, which was only angering him more.

"Hey, Renate-chan," Kabuto called up after her while Chessie was distracted by a man a few years older than her. "I see your other half walking down the street across from us! Come look!" She and the others all turned to stare as Chessie and Hebikage as they walked down the stairs to the school they'd left a few minutes earlier. Sasuke clutched his injured shoulder, realizing that she was the outcome of the soul-splitting jutsu he had used on Renate twenty years earlier.

"I don't believe it. The part of your soul that I severed from you is married with a kid," Sasuke muttered to Renate.

"I can't believe she found the only other person from this country that dad taught. Sasuke, go on ahead. Kabuto-kun, stay here. Everyone else, could you please go with Sasuke? I need to talk to my yin half and her husband alone with my husband."

Everyone else complied, understanding Renate's shock and need, and seven others filed away from her. Sasuke, Kabuto, Renate, Ikari and Sakura weren't the only ones on earth – Uchiha Itachi, Hyuugas Neji and Hinata, and Kabuto's sister, Arare, were there as well. Kabuto had changed his appearance – he was a yellow-haired medic now with his hair still in a low ponytail, his eyes now blue like Naruto's. Sasuke's Sharingan was now a vivid purple, and his hair didn't stick out like a duck's butt anymore, much to Renate's dismay.

Two hours later, Renate and Kabuto saw Chessie and Hebikage walk outside, instantly recognizing each other from across the street. As Chessie and Renate put their hands on each other like they would do if they were comparing hand sizes, Chessie's remaining missing memories flooded back with a jolt. Renate's emotions mellowed out at long last, and she became a little dizzy.

Her world spinning, she and Chessie hugged, feeling like they had finally figured out who they had become. All four wordlessly felt that at last they could all be free from their personal inner demons. Chessie and Renate knew they were in opposite countries, but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Both had come to love the countries they'd made their home, and wouldn't leave it unless disasters forced them to. A few wordless minutes later, they went their separate ways. As much as they hated parting so soon, both couples felt like an enormous amount of weight was lifted off their shoulders and chests as they did.


End file.
